MI JUGUETE
by viktor jos krum
Summary: Capitulo 10: ALEJATE DE ESE CALDERO ZORRA... - Mary que hiciste - ... - AYUDAME- ... - es... es... ARAGON - AH! lean y entenderan mas o menos todo jejeje
1. Default Chapter

Holaa!!!!!! Este es el segundo finc que publico, espero que me digan que les parece, en realidad este capitulo no tiene mucho de divertido, el segundo esta mejor (ya lo tengo casi listo) pero quiero que sean mas paginitas para que luego no se enojen conmigo, espero que les guste en verdad, esta picante, lo único divertido en este es la forma de narración que emplee, pero les prometo el segundo capitulo se pone picante, demasiado!!! Por favor dejen reviuw que eso me inspira mucho!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aclaro una cosa, aquí en este cap, Cho Chang ta en la torre de Gryffindor, pues eso será aclarado en el segundo capitulo o mejor dicho lo entenderán en el segundo capitulo no se ofusquen ok? O sea, una explicación breve ella entro casi de la misma forma que Draco así que espero que entiendan, kisses cuídense un saludo a todos y DEJEN REVIUW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_ :_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_  
  
En la sala común de slytherin, un chico de cabellos platinos y mirada intensamente fría pensaba... pero en ¿qué pensaba? En realidad prácticamente en nada, su mente por unos breves momentos se encontraba ¿hueca? Si hueca observando como los troncos que estaban dentro de la chimenea se consumían, ustedes ya saben, uno de esos extraños momentos (y pocos) en que uno no piensa en nada, pues así amigos míos se encontraba Draco Malfoy el alumno mas mala sangre, frío, presuntuoso y más guapo (según opiniones de todas las chicas) del colegio Hogwarst de magia y hechicería, desde su primer año él había sido popular entre las chicas, pues quien no lo sería, de ojos grises, cabello dorado, y además ¡podridamente rico! Todas las chicas estaban (y están) detrás de él, las cuales Draco desde su tercer año aprovecha muy bien, antes de proseguir daré una breve explicación de lo que a sucedido con la vida de este joven desde dicho curso donde su vida sexual se vio muy activada.  
  
Ya a la edad de los trece años Draco se percato de lo que su " personalidad" (digámosle así por no decir otra cosa...¬¬) causaba en las chicas ( y no hablo de risitas tontas en las esquinas por donde el pasaba o miradas ridículas) ya para ese entonces las chicas se habían dado cuenta que en Draco Malfoy nada de eso funcionaba, y era en cierta parte verdad, claro no esta más decir que al muchacho no le molestaba tener de vez en cuando a una de dichas risitas y miradas (n/a pues...¿qué querían? Todos tenemos puntos débiles y pasa tiempos... y para él era el sexo) en fin... prosigamos con el cuento que luego se me fastidian y no siguen leyendo (n/a ¡no! lean para que dejen reviuw please U_U) dado a esto Draco se había aprovechado en mas de una ocasión de las almas "discretas" y " modosas" de las chicas del colegio, claro que pensándolo bien para ser modosas y discretas, no lo pensaban dos veces bajo la propuesta del rubio, pero ninguna llenaba su expectativas, Draco llego a pensar que en su vida habría solo sexo (n/a cochina envidia... suerte que tienen algunos) que nunca llegaría el amor, y en verdad se había resignado, pues seamos honesto el chico nunca se había propuesto buscarlo, y tan poco esperaba que le cayera del cielo, nunca sucede así (n/a si lo sabré yo!!) a lo largo de todo el año había estado con todas las chicas de slytherin ( me refiero a lo largo de el tercer y 4 curso) luego en el 5 año se había atrevido a aventurarse con otras casa ¿ por qué no? había unas que estaban muy bien, como Cho Chang que no lo penso dos veces, a Draco le divirtió mucho saber que Potter estaba enamorado de ella y que ella estuvo primero con él que con el cabeza rajada... claro tan poco es que creyera que el "niño-que- vivio" hubiese estado con alguna chica en su vida, era tan... tan idiota, que daba nauseas y ni hablar de el pobretón de Weasly que con esa cara de despiste que tiene todo el tiempo y que de paso combinada con el hecho de que no tenía ni donde caerse muerto, ¡ja! Draco dudaba que el chico llegara a estar con una chica antes de graduarse.  
  
A pesar de lo que parece Draco estaba feliz con su vida, era rico (n/a si... si ya lo dije pero entiendan) tenía a unos buenos padres, porque al contrario de lo que pensaban todos a él sus padres, ni lo maltrataban, ni lo despreciaban y mucho menos lo torturaban con cruciatus, esos eran solo rumores a los cuales no les prestaba lo mas mínimo y se molestaba en corregir, ¿para qué? Si eso contribuía a que las chicas se volvieran locas por él un par de miradas de perro regañado y ellas caían redonditas a sus pies, ya había estado con todo Rawenclaw y con algunas Hufflepuf ( no eran sus preferidas, aquí las chicas se volvían extremadamente celosas, y sin que Draco les pidiese ser su novia ¿qué descaro no?) él siempre les decía que era por una sola noche, pero como los Hufflepuf se caracterizan por esa idiotez de ser fieles... se tomaban muy a pecho cuando a la mañana siguiente luego de una buena revolcada veían a Draco con otra y una o dos veces formaban unos espectáculos que al contrario de lo que pensaban algunos a él le daba risa, lo que podía llegar hacer una chica por él, es que a decir verdad, Draco además de ser todo lo que dije antes era medio ¿narciso? Si eso... narciso, porque digo eso de que todas las chicas te profesen veneración todo el tiempo tiene sus secuelas, digo uno se come el cuento y se acostumbra a pensar "estoy bueno lo sé... " (n/a no soy así es parte de la narración así que no me mal interpreten) pero luego de estar con todas ellas él seguía muy aburrido es más esa misma noche acababa de escabullirse de entre las manos de Parvati Patil, si una Gryffindor a decir verdad era la ultima Gryffindor con la que pensaba estar, no es que fuesen malas en la cama, eran normales, pero ya se le habían acabado las bonitas, ya que la semana pasada estuvo con Lavender, y eran las únicas dos que valían la pena, porque por las demás nada que ver... si es verdad estaba la Weasly que se veía bien desarrollada y todo, pero esa pinta de mojigata y su veneración por Potter hicieron a Draco desistir, bien sabía que esas chicas "inocentes" eran unas locas pero Ginny Weasly parecía en todo sentido ser mojigata de verdad, ustedes saben esas chicas que tienen muy poca personalidad, no buscaba a otra Gryffindor porque ninguna de las mayores que él estaba de lo que se diga "buena" menores que él no le gustaban, ya que de 15 para a bajo eran demasiado inmaduras para entender los líos de una cama.  
  
Ahora regresando a la actualidad, veamos que es lo que hacen los demás Slytherin, bueno a los mas cercanos a Draco, comencemos con Zabini, un chico moreno, cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, una mirada maliciosa, y astuto (me refiero al astuto comparado con los mismo slytherin, ya es conocido que todos destacan en esa casa por eso) aunque una sonrisa fresca y misteriosa, todo esto hizo que se convirtiera en el mejor amigo de Draco, ¿ qué que paso con Grabe y Goyle? Siguen por ahí, nunca fueron del estima de Draco, los utilizaba como guarda espaldas y todavía lo hace pero que más da, Zabini estaba terminando de tomarse su décimo sexta botella de cerveza de mantequilla con alcohol, ya se imaginaran su estado, tirado en el suelo con una botella en la mano izquierda y en la mano derecha mordisqueándole una tetilla estaba Naka, en realidad se llama Ana Karenina pero le dicen Naka, es más corto y más practico, la chica toda su vida estuvo y esta enamorada de Zabini, que en ocasiones la deja jugar con él por una noche (generalmente esas ocasiones son en Navidad y en los cumpleaños de la chica... ya saben el regalo) es por eso que todas las noches del mes de diciembre el joven era el juguete sexual de la chica, mas por que él quería que por ella, ya que la joven sabía que aunque lo tuviese físicamente nunca lo tendría como pareja formal, lo cual con el tiempo ella se ha ido resignando, aprovechando solo el placer físico - vente que por más que todos sepan que me acuesto contigo por estas fechas no me gustan que me vean - dijo Naka, mientras jalaba del brazo a chico moreno para que se levantase y fuese con ella a su cuarto donde podrían estar en intimidad (digo en intimidad porque solo había 8 personas en la sala común) y Naka se había ocupado de que nadie, ninguna de las otras 3 chicas que se quedaban con ella molestaran, no por nada se había pasado todo el mes pasado buscándole parejas a Pansy, Mary y Rina, la más difícil fue Pansy porque al contrario de lo que todos pensaban la chica solo se había revolcado con una sola persona en toda su vida, Draco, quien luego de una noche de mucha bebedera accedió, más al día siguiente el joven se fue, dejando a la pobre Pansy toda la vida enamorada del rubio, aun así Naka pudo zafarse de las chicas, luego de muchos empujones Blade Zabini acepto ir al cuarto, Pansy Parkinson dormía en una posición un poco incomoda ( de la que se habría percatado si no fuese por lo borracha que estaba) acostada en un sillón de una sola butaca, con los pies sobre el espaldar y la cabeza recostada del asiento dejando caer su cabello amarillo chillón,.  
  
Luego de rechazar por cuarta vez la proposición de Rina de ir a su cuarto, Draco se levanto y se escabullo para dormir, bien merecido que lo tenía , pero al entrar a su cuarto, encontró en pleno apogeo a Brand Calister, un joven no más alto que Draco, de ojos cafés y cara dura, junto con Mary, quien no dejaba de lanzar quejidos por el roce con Brand, sus gemidos invadían el cuarto, a Draco que le fastidiaba la escena (n/a por favor que creen que le da asco es Draco!!!) pero antes de girar la perrilla Brand dijo entre el forcejeo con Mary sin incomodarse en lo más mínimo - oye Draco ¿puedes hacerme un favor un favor? - Draco lo miró fríamente, "que lata estar con favores" pensó, - dime - pregunto secamente - pon un hechizo para que los gritos no se escuchen a fuera, es incomodo y como comprenderás no estoy en pose para coger mi varita en este momento - pido Brand mientras sudaba - si ya vi que coges es otra cosa - comento Draco fríamente, luego con un simple movimiento de su varita, realizo el hechizo, al salir no se escuchaba nada de adentro del cuarto - maldito - dijo Draco - no podría dormir con los gritos de Mary, toda la vida fue escandalosa - dijo Draco para si mismo.  
  
Salió de la sala común asqueado (ahora por ver a Roderigh Bring) vomitar sobre la alfombra de el estar de Slytherin, Draco camino por los fríos corredores del colegio, mientras pensaba "me siento... me diento fastidiado... tengo ansias de algo... pero de ¿qué?" no había ni un alma por ahí, era de esperarse, a las 3 de la madrugada solo los Slytherin se acostaban a esa hora, Draco estaba a punto de regresar a la sala común y aceptar la propuesta de Rina, después de todo no iba a ser el único sin ligar esa noche, y justo cuando iba a dar la vuelta escucho unos breves sollozos, venían del otro lado, Draco pensó por un breve momento si iba a ver que era... si era un chico lo dejaría ahí y si era una chica... pues si valía la pena se la llevaría.  
  
Al llegar al lugar de donde provenían los ruidos, encontró a una chica, "bien..." pensó Draco, la muchacha estaba recostada detrás de un muro, con las manos alrededor de las rodillas, y ocultando la cabeza entre ellas - ¿por qué lloras? - preguntó Draco la muchacha levanto la cabeza " no esta mal" penso Draco cuando la vio, tenía unos labios muy ricos, carnosos y rosados, y un cabello que la hacía ver sexi, como esos rulos le caían entre la cara, y con una mirada de chocolate que de alguna forma le causo excitación a Draco - no te importa - dijo ella "hummm... con personalidad... me gusta... aunque nadie se me había negado antes..." pensó el rubio mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella - oh vamos dime - la muchacha lo miro, Draco no sabía si reflejaba susto, horror, tristeza o algo más (n/a comprenda luego de esas rondas de cerveza de mantequilla con alcohol ¿qué esperaban?) - déjame en paz Malfoy - contestó ella, el muchacho se indigno, era idea suya o lo habían rechazado y peor aun la misma chica y aun peor dos veces, en vez de desistir a Draco eso le causo mas emoción "dura... hummm me gusta" pensó - así que no me vas a decir... bien por lo menos dime tu nombre que no te reconozco - preguntó de forma muy inocente (no es que en verdad lo fuese es que era una táctica) - no seas idiota Malfoy - argumento la chica levantándose, Draco lo hizo casi al mismo tiempo, ¿qué era lo que le había dicho? ¿ Idiota? ¡Pero como se atrevía! - óyeme como te atreves ¿sabes con quien hablas? - dijo entre dientes - por supuesto... no estoy borracha como tu - argumento ella - si por eso es que te estas hiendo de lado - dijo el rubio, y tenía razón, la morena poco a poco se balanceaba - bien...bien si he tomado un poquito... pero por lo menos yo te reconozco - reconoció la joven - así... porque yo no - dijo Draco que no tenía ni la mas puta idea de quien era la muchacha - dime pues quien soy - pregunto ella -tu...tu... tu eres... - Joder no podía reconocerla - ¿vez? - dijo ella harta de que el muchacho la mirara como si fuese un bicho raro - ¡soy Granger! ¡ Hermione Granger idiota! - grito ella "era porque estoy borracho.. o escuche que dijo Herrmione Granger" pensó él, " no dijo claramente Hermione Granger" - ¿tú? - dijo incoherentemente - ¿tú...? - volvió a repetir - si, yo retardado - contestó ella - espérate déjame terminar... tu - volvió a repetir mientras la señalaba con el dedo, como acusándola - tú ¿cómo te pusiste tan rica? - Hermione se ruborizo al extremo, "woao lo reconoció..." pensó ella - cállate - contestó - ¿ en serio eres Granger? - volvió a preguntar Draco, la joven afirmo - bueno... esta conversación llego a su final - dijo ella luego de un silencio incomodo, dio media vuelta y comenzó a subir por las escaleras, "dios mío pero si esta buenisima ¿cómo le hizo?" se preguntó a si mismo " a ver si regresas a la sala común te espera Rita... otra vez... si la rechazas te tienes que ir a tu cuarto donde están Brand y Mary ligando... mejor vamos con esta" - oye.. Espérame - dijo en medio de su pea, - y ahora qué - dijo Hermione secamente - ¿tienes algo mejor que hacer? - le preguntó, Hermione pareció meditarlo " en realidad... no... Ron me planto por irse con Lavender y Harry debe de estar por fin tirando con Cho... la zorra esa y la Lavender no se le queda a tras" - ey tierra llamándote - Hermione salió de sus pensamientos y luego de su razonamiento dijo - no... no tengo nada que hacer - no pudo evitar ver la sonrisa de él muchacho, esa sonrisa cínica, cruel y horriblemente excitante para Hermione - ven entonces - dijo tendiéndole la mano... ella la tomo, ya luego en camino ella pregunto - ¿a donde me llevas? - Draco se detuvo, a donde la llevaría, no sabía a Slytherin no podía, era muy arriesgado - no sé - dijo al final, la muchacha frunció el ceño como lo hace Mcgonagall y dio - vamos a mi sala - Draco volvió a sonreír, no por el hecho de que se iba a acostar con ella, si no porque la muchacha propuso su cuarto - de acuerdo... pero y los Grynffindor - ella negó con su cabeza - olvídalos están muy ocupados - Draco noto un tono de amargura en ella - si tu lo dices - y regresaron subieron un par de escaleras, volvieron a cruzar un pasillo, luego otro hasta que llegaron frente a un cuadro, de una vieja gorda con un vestido rosado que le hacía parecer piñata - contraseña - pregunto mas dormida que despierta - "somos los mejores" - contestó Granger " que idiotez de contraseña" pensó Draco. 


	2. capitulo 2

Hola!!! Muchas gracias por los reviuw 13!!!!!!!!! Genial en dos dìas estupendo, gracias a eso me faje mas escribiendo, aquí esta el segundo capitulo, aquí nuestros amigos lo hacen...¬¬ se que diran pero tan pronto!! Pero es que no saben como se va a desenvolver la historia asi que se tienen que esperar hasta los siguientes capitulos para que entiendan, tan bien conoceran a los otros personajes. Diasculpen por la demora pero eh estado extremadamente por ahí dijeron que no se la pusiera tan facil a Draco con Herm pero no se confunda el no juega con ella, bueno... al principio si pero ella.... bueno lean ok chau kisses dejen reviuw!!!  
  
Capitulo 2:  
  
Al entrar en la sala común de Gryffindor Draco no se sorprendió de que la chica le propusiera ir ahí, todos estaban igual o peor que en slytherin, Harry Potter tirado al lado con Cho Chang, Draco supuso que una vez más intentaba que la china le prestara atención, pero la de ojos rajados solo se limitaba a hacerle miraditas a Seamus, Ron Weasly no se encontraba, Ginny Weasly estaba haciendo manitas con Colin Creve que al parecer no estaba en sus cabales, tirado en las piernas de la pelirroja, con la cara roja de tanto beber, ni se diga de Parvati que se le acercó al rubio con una mirada algo perdida pero diciendo - ¿vienes por mi? - Hermione se atravesó entre ellos muy enojada - Lavender esta conmigo - Lavender lo único que hizo fue echarse a reír, Hermione se llevo a Draco a su cuarto y cerro la puerta luego de que Draco paso - bien - dijo la chica ruborizándose - bien... - dijo Draco - ¿sabes hacer esto? - pregunto Hermione ignorante de que Draco era sumamente experimentado - por supuesto - dijo el platino, se acerco a ella la tomo por la cintura y acerco sus labios a los de ella, solo lo suficiente como para rozarlos, a Draco le sentó muy bien, esos labios sabían a fresa...humm, ricos, Hermione se estremeció levemente, a Draco le encanto esa reacción, bajo su mano hasta los suaves muslos de la chica, su piel era tostada, , de ahí subió la mano suavemente pasando a través de la corta falda que esa noche cargaba la chica, Hermione gimió suavemente, ella no hacia ningún movimiento dejaba que él hiciera todo, Draco descubrió que a la muchacha le gustaba que el le besara en el cuello, paso con su lengua lentamente, por el cuello de ella, la muchacha no aguanto mas y se aferro a la espalda de él, solo dejando de por medio un leve espacio donde el se ocupaba de desabotonar la camisa de ella, mostrando una rompa interior roja, como los colores de Gryffindor y había que acotar que le sentaba muy bien en esa piel tostada, tenía los pechos mas lindos que Draco había visto, si, era cierto que no los tenía grandes, pero eran redonditos, y levantados, Draco los beso con suavidad haciendo que Hermione reaccionara, la chica tomo la cara de Draco y la puso frente a la de ella - bésame - dijo entre sus acaloradas respiraciones, Draco dio una sonrisa que decía " no tienes que pedírmelo dos veces" y rápidamente clavo sus labios sobre los de ella, ambos se sumergieron en un beso desaforado, con sed, como con desesperación, creyendo que el tiempo podía irse, la lengua de Draco exploro uno a uno los dientes de la chica, que tenían el sabor a sumo de calabaza (Marca para adultos... ya saben extra Alcohol) a Hermione le encantaba sentir la lengua caliente de Draco recorriendo su boca, esa sensación de placer y desesperación nunca se la habían hecho sentir, su saliva se cruzo, los ojos cerrados de ambos ocultaban su excitación, Hermione subió casi inconscientemente sobre Draco, el tomaba el trasero de ella para sostenerla, se separaron solo para respirar, la muchacha desabotono rápidamente la camisa del joven casi como si estuviera entrenando desde hace años para eso, Draco la ayudaba desabrochándose la correa, Draco llevo a Hermione hasta la cama más cercana y la lanzo ahí, la chica lo miraba expectante, el joven se arrodilló luego subió sobre ella, no sin antes quitarle la falda, dejando solo una pequeña tanga ente el cuerpo desnudo de Hermione y la erección de él, antes de que Hermione le quitara sus pantalones Draco tomo su varita y recito entre los besos de ella un hechizo para protección (n/a ya saben no queremos por ahora la segunda generación) acto seguido los pantalones de Draco salieron volando, dejando a la vista su ropa interior negra, a Hermione la emociono esto, era el turno de ella, beso el pecho desnudo de Draco mientras el la miraba con placer ( era difícil evitar sonreír, que irónico ver a Hermione Granger besándolo de esa forma... que no estaba para nada mal) la joven pasaba sus manos por todo el cuerpo de él, explorando cada centímetro, Draco poso sus manos sobre los glúteos de ella, los paso debajo de los pequeños encajes de la tanga, y los acaricio, "hummm que ricos, los tiene esponjados y levantados" pensó, Hermione gimió aun más duro que sensación tan esplendorosa, esas manos que siempre creyó frías ahora eran calientes y mágicas, Hermione no pudo evitar pensar "debe de ser muy recorrido.. sabe lo que quiere una chica" ella dejo de rodear con las piernas a Draco para que le pudiera quitar el encaje, dejándola totalmente desnuda, solo faltaba desabrochar ese sostén, tan sexy, lo que ocurrió después fue un poco confuso para ellos, la chica volteo a Draco dejándolo bajo ella, sonrió malévolamente, el también, , los interiores de Draco fueron totalmente despedazados por el desespero de ella, solo dejando unas breves hilachas, Draco se paro y se coloco entre las piernas de la muchacha que parecía sumergida en un éxtasis, rápidamente la penetro, la chica grito ahogadamente -, a Draco le desgarro ¿era virgen? Si lo era, - Hermione eres virgen - la chica lo miro con unas breves lagrimas en los ojos y asintió, ¿ ahora como se lo sacaba? Parecía sufrir, siempre había estado con chicas experimentadas, nuca espero que Hermione Granger fuese virgen, ella lo saco dentro de sus pensamiento diciendo muy bajo pero en tono suplicante - sigue - el la dejo sostenerse sobre su espalda que estaba marcada por las uñas de la muchacha y suavemente comenzó a moverse, arrancando gritos que al principio fueron de dolor pero luego se convirtieron en placer, Draco se sorprendió de la resistencia que podía tener ella, roce solo disminuya cuando ella lo pedía, y aumentaba cuando ella quería, algunas veces un leve y corto beso se ecapo de los labios de él, para reconfortar a su pareja, y tan lento como comenzaron así términos, Draco callo sobre ella, apoyándose de sus codos, ella lo miro y dijo .- fue lo mejor del mundo - Draco sonrió con esa risa que dice "lo sé siempre lo es"y ahí quedaron acostados bajo las rojas mantas de Grynffidor.  
  
Unos breves rayos de sol se filtraban por a través de la cortina de la habitación, iluminando la cara pálida de Draco, la chica dormida a su lado despertó lentamente, no es necesario explicar el grito que pego cuando se vio al lado de Draco Malfoy, el joven la vio con pereza - ¿qué te pasa? -ella se tapo rápidamente con la sabana al verse desnuda - ¿qué haces aquí? - él subió una ceja y dijo - tu me invitaste - ella abrió los ojos de par en par - ¡yo! - Draco asintió con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción - estaría borracha - Draco volvió a asentir - ¡y tu te aprovechaste de mi en ese estado! - grito, ahí si que Draco no asintió - por supuesto que no... ahora tu si que te aprovechaste de mi... era una gata en la cama Granger.. tengo que reconocerlo - ella se ruborizo y desvió la mirada hacia la pared - vete - dijo, él volvió a reír - si lo haré no es que me guste que los Gryffindor se enteren de esto - ella volvió a abrir los ojos, acaba de pasarle por la cabeza tres cosas muy importantes.. la primera que ya no era virgen... la segunda que precisamente perdió la virginidad con ¡Draco!.. la tercera en su cama.. estaba al borde de un ataque si no fuese porque Draco la interrumpió - oye por tu culpa me tendré que ir en pelota como quien dice... me destrozaste el interior y era mi favorito - ella respiro hondo y profundo y vio como alrededor de toda su cama había ropa tanto de ella como de él, luego vio como Draco sostenía lo que parecía un interior pero bastante dañado - toma te los dejo de recuerdo - dijo él con una risita los puso sobre la cama y se abrocho el pantalón con mucho cuidado para no pegarse con el cierre (n/a eso es horrible!!!! Créanme) luego busco su camisa que estaba debajo de la falda de Hermione - por cierto me encanta esta falda es muy... sexy - ella se volvió a ruborizar - bueno nos vemos - ya estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando Hermione dijo - ni una palabra a nadie de esto - el volvió a sonreír malévolamente - esta bien... no es que quiera que me vean contigo - pudo cerrar la puerta justo antes que un tacón de Hermione le pegara.  
  
Hermione estaba aterrada " lo hice... lo hice con Malfoy... esto es extraño muy extraño" pensaba mientras se bañaba, ya que se sentía un poco cochina "pero...¿Por qué lo hice? Si... debe de ser por eso... por despecho... por Ron... si no había otra explicación, aunque... valla manera de quitarme el despecho... ese Draco no esta para nada mal...!que dices estas loca es Malfoy!" su mente estaba vuelta un lió, maldita sea... porque tenía que ser con él y peor aun porque tenía que haber sido tan magnifico... porque había que reconocer que el muchacho lo hacía muy bien.  
  
Draco salió de la sala común de Gryffindor escabulléndose, no quería que nadie se enterara que había estado ahí, pero un pequeño encuentro lo entretuvo - Hola... que haces aquí - pregunto Cho Chang - lo mismo que tu - ella abrió los ojos ante la contestación de él - de acuerdo si tu no dices que yo estuvo en Gryffindor yo no digo que tu estuviste también aquí - Draco sonrió, en realidad no iba a decir nada porque como iba a explicar que lo sabía - ok - contestó Draco terminando de irse, en el camino penso en lo ocurrido anoche "valla que Granger es salvaje y buena...quien lo dirá primeriza, me la estrene yo que es lo mejor ¡ja! que divertido... pero...no se puede negar es muy buena para ser la primera ves que lo hacía era digna de su apreciación... la próxima vez que lo haga con ella... espera la próxima vez no habrá más.. acuérdate de tu regla de oro una sola vez...pero era inevitable Hermione Granger (para su pesar) era la chica mas excitante en la cama con la que el había estado" todos estos pensamientos cruzaron por la mente de Draco.  
  
Ahora retrocedamos un poquito en el tiempo, como media hora, transportándonos al cuarto de Naka, a esto de por la mañanita, digamos en el amanecer - Blaise... - dijo naka mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho moreno de su "regalo" - humm - dijo este, para que la chica supiera que le estaba prestando atención - lo de anoche fue interesante - comento ella - valla que si... nunca creía que pudieras ponerte en esa posición - dijo en tono de admiración muchacho - de algo sirve hacer tanto ejercicio, oye...Blaise - volvió a decir ella a lo que el chico volvió a responder - humm - mientras se rascaba el ombligo - no entiendo... si la pasamos tan bien juntos... por qué nunca has querido ser mi novio? - el muchacho abrió los ojos significativamente, se apoyó sobre sus codos y dijo - ya te dije... no quiero... precisamente pienso que por que no somos novios tu y yo la pasamos tan bien - la muchacha frunció el ceño... esa no era la respuesta que quería - entonces tienes miedo de una relación - a Blaise esto le ofendió - por supuesto que no pero me encanta mi libertad - replico - no te creo.... vamos Blaise por favor... sabes que tienes miedo a que lo nuestro funcione - Blaise se sentó y bajo los pies de la cama, quedando en la orilla - no quiero hablar más de esto... y siento si esto no te satisface... no me pidas eso de nuevo estamos - sentencio, Naka volvió a fruncir el ceño - es que no entiendo porque me desprecias - Blaise tomo su ropa - porque si... entiendes, porque si y punto - dijo al final tirando la puerta, "maldito.... ya veras... yo comprobare si es cierto lo que yo digo... yo te amo demasiado... y se que tu a mi unos celos y todo resuelto".  
  
Al entrar al cuarto Draco se encontró a un Blaise muy...( como quien dice) cabreado - de nuevo el asunto con Naka - pregunto Draco acostumbrado a que el chico siempre llegara con esa cara - si... no entiendo porque no se conforma con sexo y ya - Draco lo miro con esos ojos que dicen "iluso" y dijo - es tu culpa... tu le das falsas ilusiones - Blaise fulmino con la mirada al rubio y dijo - ella sabe perfectamente lo que yo pienso - Draco rió con ironía - ¿y eso que tiene que ver? Las mujeres no piensan como nosotros - Blaise rió amargadamente - ¿dónde pasaste la noche? - pregunto a Draco - si supieras te mueres... en Gryffindor - Blaise abrió los ojos como platos soperos - ¿con quien? - pregunto, Draco rió triunfadoramente - con... Hermione Granger... y si le dices a alguien considérate muerto - Blaise contuvo un grito de impresión ¿Hermione Granger? La chica de pelo de paja, la perfectica, era imposible - y como fue eso - volvió a preguntar - no sé... - contestó Draco y siguió - pero lo que si te puedo confesar es que la muchacha no lo hace nada mal - Blaise rio al mismo tiempo de que ocultaba su asombro, en su vida Draco había dicho que una muchacha era buena en la cama. Iban a seguir hablando pero alguien los interrumpió saliendo de él baño estaban Brand y Mary, ambos envueltos en tuallas - qué lo de ustedes ya es formal o qué - pregunto Blaise (n/a Blaise si es metiche... pero igual alguien tiene que hacer las preguntas :D) ambos chicos miraron a Blaise como si fuese un bicho raro, luego se vieron entre si y inesperadamente soltaron una risa floja - que te pasa estas loco - dijo Mary - deja las drogas - sugirió brand (n/a se que es una frase tipica muggle pero que mas da)- si... claro lo intentare - dijo Blaise "estos creen que yo soy tarado" penso el moreno.  
  
Hermione Granger luego de su merecida ducha para quitarse todo rastro Malfoy (n/a algo me dice que la muy inconscientemente no quería), tuvo que darse a la tarea de limpiar el cuarto antes de que llegaran las compañeras de cuarto, que afortunadamente de seguro se habían dormido bien tarde, ya casi todo el lugar estaba ordenado, cuando de improvisto entro Ginny - hola - saludo, Hermione se asusto un poco pero contesto - hola... - Ginny la miro y pregunto - ¿ te sucede algo? - Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras tiraba la camisa que uso anoche, justo cuando levanto las falda para hacerle lo mismo que a la camisa, de improvisto callo una prenda negra con algunos hilachos, Hermione se puso roja, lo iba a agarrar pero Ginny fue mas rápida - ¿qué es esto? - pregunto, pero no fue necesario contestarle, la misma Ginny se dio cuenta - ¿qué haces tu con un interior, Hermione Granger? - pregunto, Hermione siguió como tomate - te explicare pero le juras no decir a nadie, porque te olvidas de tu cabellera roja ok - Ginny asintió, luego de que Hermione le contó todo con lujo de detalles, los cuales eran interrumpidos por breves - oh - o - ah - de Ginny, la pelirroja pregunto - y lo hace bien - Hermione con mucha vergüenza asintió, Ginny rio por lo bajo, luego Hermione le explico porque el interior estaba todavía ahí, Ginny rio, pero de repente se paralizo - que sucede - pregunto Hermione - ¡que asco! - grito mientras lanzaba el interior que aun cargaba en la mano - ¡que asco que asco que asco! - gritaba, a Hermione le dio un ataque de risa, nuevamente de improvisto (n/a sorry se me pego la palabrita "improvisto...improvisto...improvisto" ya me descargue jejej) alguien toco la puerta, pase dijeron ambas, Harry y Ron pasaron por la puerta, rápidamente Hermione guardo el interior en un cajon de su mesita de noche - hola chicas que cuentan - Ginny y Hermione se miraron conteniendo las ganas de contar todo - nada... y ustedes - Ron y Harry se vieron uno al otro, con una peculiar mirada que se parecía a la de hace un momento de las chicas - nada... - .  
  
Gracias a Star Ariala, ross malfoy, Jenny Anderson , BB, Tania Chang , Mss. Shane , creep manson , yo-ana, Miss-Dark , Female-Charmer, Akira Akizuki , lora chang y a DANA_FELTON por sus reviuw espero mas de ustedes, y mil graicas cuando tengan una pregunta mandenmela que yo se las respondere con mucho gusto. 


	3. capitulo 3

Hola, como estan, que éxito!!! 21 reviuw, que cool, espero que les guste, este capitulo, esta picantoso también pero no se ilusionen porque esta vez no lo hacen herms y drac son otros, pensé que era mejor darle su propia vida a cada personaje, después de todo no todo gira alrededor de uno, bueno aclarare algunas cosas que me preguntaron en los rebiuw, pero no pondré nombre de quien fue esa pregunta ni nada, yo coloco todo corrido y ustedes leen y verán si obtinen su respuesta.  
  
Primero quiero aclarar que no copie mi finc de nadie, y si, lei "Vacaciones de Navidad", y digo que es mi finc preferido en toda la pagina, también les recomiendo "Ni contigo ni Sin ti", que es muy cool, ahora los que leyeron Vaciones de Navidad, encontraran un par de similitudes en cuanto por ejemplo: la primera vez de Hermione, su grito y blablabla, bueno, no se ustedes pero yo siempre he pensado que Hermione llegara virgen hasta mínimo que se gradue, obvio no en mi finc, pero el hecho es que antes de Draco yo sabia o pensaba que no lo había hecho con nadie, asi que no se enojen si mi finc se parec un poco, a ese, pido disculpas si parec copia tratare de ser mas novedoso.  
  
En cuanto a lo de que pregunteron o dijeron que si existe la posibilidad de que deje este finc por la mitad, NAAAA, se equivocaron, no pretendo dejar este finc como el otro, de Semillas en el Tiempo, aclarare que paso con mi otro finc, tomo un rumbo que yo no querìa para nada, por la presion que me tenìa la gente de que escribiera, no lo hice muy bien además publicaba pedasitos cortos lo que hacía que a la gente le fastidiara, es por eso, asi que este no, fijenc que me lo estoy tomando con calma, para que me salgan capitulos largos y sustanciosos, ok, asi que no se apuren, repito una vez mas que me encantan sus comentarios, no se como agradecerles es por eso que quiero saber todo lo que ustedes piensen de mi finc, porque paera mi ustedes son muy importante, asi que cualquier duda pregunten que yo se las aclaro, y cualquier consejo también mandenlo, ademas si quieren que pase algo en el finc dinganme y yo vere si es que puede pasatr, eso si si afecta mi histyoria en la parte original como la quiro sorry pero no lo prodre poner, pero si me ayuda a hacer una mejor trama aceptare la idea con mucho gusto, bueno me estoy extendiendo mucho léanlo, espero que les guste mucho y dejen REVIUW!!!! Por sierto aquí estan los nombres de los capitulos es que la vez pasada se me olvido meterlos.  
  
¿tuuuu??' la primera vez  
y el 3 esta abajito  
  
Con Cariño para los superlectores de fanfiction.com  
  
Capitulo 3:  
  
Colin... ¿tas quedao?  
  
Hermione se había dado cuenta de que Harry y Ron ocultaban algo pero... ¿qué? Malo o bueno Hermione lo pensaba averiguar.  
  
Naka estaba trazando un plan para comprobar si Blaise estaba o no enamorado de ella, porque cualquiera pensaría que no, después de que prácticamente se lo había dicho en todos los idiomas (n/a ya saben hasta en Chino) pero había una serie de cosas que indicaban que lo que blaise decía que sentía era solo de los dientes para a fuera, en su corazón sentía otra cosa, bueno al menos eso pensaba ella, claro ella tenía el leve presentimiento de que no conocía del todo el pasado amoroso de él, (aunque se había ocupado de averiguar casi todo) pero aun así había algo, algo que nadie mas que Blaise sabía y que ella se ocuparía de averiguar porque si era eso lo que impedía que ellos sean felices (tomando en cuenta de que Blaise si la quisiera) lo cual ella en verdad deseaba  
  
En el desayuno:  
  
Hermione entro con Harry y Ron, unos minutos después Ginny llego un poco nerviosa - Ginny...¿qué te pasa? - pregunto Ron, La hermana lo miro y dijo - no... nada tengo sueño, solo eso - a Ron no le convenció mucho la excusa pero como no quería pelear se quedo callado, Hermione que observaba la situación pellizcó a Ginny en un costado por debajo de la mesa para que los chicos no se dieran cuenta, Ginny la miro con nerviosismo y entre la comisura de la boca dio a entender a la castaña que luego le diría, Hermione entendió la indirecta.  
  
Ya a la mitad de la comida Hermione no pudo evitar ver que una cabeza color platino cruzaba el gran comedor para tomar asiento en la mesa de Slytherin. Hermione lo vio de soslayo, bueno al menos eso creía, pero se quedo un buen rato viéndolo, no sabía si era su imaginación pero creyó ver que Draco le sonrió, ya saben con esa sonrisa de medio lado que dice "mírenme y disfrútenme que no me tendrás".  
  
Draco noto como la muchacha de Cabello enmarañado lo veía, esto le divirtió mucho y penso en jugar con ella un poco, así que le sonrió de medio lado, y tomo asiento entre Blaise y Parkinson - ¿por qué sonreíste así? - pregunto la joven, que siempre lo celaba - eso mi querida Pansy no es tu problema - respondió Draco, Pansy refunfuño y e levanto de la mesa bruscamente - que me cuentas - pregunto Blaise a Draco - no mucho... que piensas hacer hoy - pregunto Draco a Blaise, el moreno negó con la cabeza y siguio comiendo, de repente un murmullo corrió por el gran comedor, Draco le dio un codazo a Blaise diciéndole - mira - Blaise levanto la cabeza y se fijo que en el gran comedor entraba una chica, de cabello rojo largo y alborotado, con una falda muy corta y con una camisa, que para entender de todos era la del colegio, pero estaba sujeta un poco mas a bajo de los senos dejando al descubierto un sensual ombligo, la túnica esta desabotonada dejando ver todo un espectáculo de mujer, inmediatamente 10 chicos de todas las mesas se pararon y comenzaron a acortejarla, ella reía y les coqueteaba a todos - ¿Naka? - pregunto Blaise que se había levantado de su asiento y acercado a ella - ¿ qué carajo haces? - pregunto furioso - nada que te importe Zabini - contesto la sensual - ¿Zabini? Nunca me has llamado por mi apellido... y ustedes aléjense de ella - les gruño a los jóvenes que se la comían con los ojos - no chicos quédense yo no tengo nada que hablar con este - dijo Naka en tonó despectivo dejando a Blaise solo como la una - creo que se esta vengando - comento Draco luego de que él había terminado su desayuno - ya veremos - dijo Blaise dando media vuelta y dejando esta vez solo a Draco frente a la puerta del Gran comedor, en ese momento pasaron dos chicas a su lado una de ella lo miraba tras su cabello enmarañado, mientras que la otra seguía pálida haciendo que su cabello liso y rojo tomate resaltara más aun, Draco dirigió una mirada seductora a Hermione y se fue "Hermione Granger... que piensas, no puedes estar coqueteándole así a ese maldito " se critico mentalmente ella.  
  
Ya en la sala común Ginny tomo asiento en uno de los mas alejados, Hermione llego tras ella, porque se habían separado unos instantes, ya que Hermione dijo que tenía que hacer algo en su cuarto un momento (n/a luego les cuento que hacía... y no piensan mal... bueno si piensen mal pero no tan mal ok) al sentarse al lado de su amiga dijo - y bien ... - con tono inquisitivo - bueno... te lo cuento - contestó Ginny - veras sabes que Colin y yo llevamos saliendo un buen rato ... - Hermione afirmo, ya estaba consiente de que su amiga se había olvidado de Harry, fue una Tarea difícil mil lloraderas de Ginny, diez mil fracasos amorosos, pero últimamente estaba muy bien con Colin, quien tan bien había dejado de alabar a Harry, y menos mal, porque ya Hermione y no solo ella sino todos pensaban que Colin era Gay después de todo alguien que profese esa veneración hacia otro no es normal y menos si es de su mismo sexo - bueno Colin y yo... ya somos novios desde hace otro buen rato... y anoche me pidió que... que lo... hiciéramos - Hermione se llevo las manos a la boca, quien diría que el lindo y esmirriado, tierno con cara de inocente Colin Creevey haría eso - y tu que hiciste - pregunto Hermione - no... bueno dije que me dejara pensarlo - Hermione confirmo bastante con la cabeza como dando razón a su amiga, ella también lo habría pensado dos veces si le hubiesen hecho esa proposición, y nadie podría pronosticar que lo haría con Draco, aunque si comparamos a Draco con Colin, Draco se las lleva todas, pero eso no viene al caso el hecho es que Ginny siguió hablando - bueno.... hoy antes de la comida me pregunto de nuevo... y yo en parte por la presión que el me tenía y porque yo quiero dije que si... - Hermione respiro hondo y fuerte pero no soltó el aire, Ginny siguió hablando - será esta noche... el dijo que ya tenía todo preparado... y ¡Hermione tengo nervios¡ nunca lo he hecho.... - Hermione boto el aire y dijo - pero si no quieres no lo hagas - Ginny negó con la cara y dijo - pero yo si quiero... es solo que me da miedo... mucho - Hermione dio unas palmaditas en la espalda en son de apoyó.  
  
Draco regreso a su sala común, aunque en el fondo lo que quería era regresar con Hermione y comérsela, no sabía por que pero esa chica despertó algo en él que no sabía que tenía, "maldita seas Hermne Granger... como te atreves a hacerme esto" se quejo Draco, adentro de la sala común encontró a Zabini hablando con Rina, que era mas regalada que ninguna chica, así que se retiro de ahí, ya sabía lo que Blaise planeaba pero no iba a ayudarle ya que Naka era muy amiga de él, al igual que lo era Blaise, justo a fuera de la entrada de la sala común se encontró a Mary, algo nerviosa - ¿que te sucede Mary? - pregunto Draco - no... nada... eso espero - y se fue, cinco minutos después se encontró a Brand - ¿has visto a Mary? - pregunto, Draco le contestó que la vio irse hacia el norte - gracias... es que la vi muy nerviosa y quisiera saber que le pasa - y se fue corriendo - a cada loco con su rollo - dijo Draco para si mismo, con la cara metida en un libro vio a Hermione Granger caminando, el se paro frente a ella y la muchacha como no se fijaba por donde iba se dio un leve tropezón, pegándose el libro a la cara - hay - dijo robándose la nariz - fíjate por donde vas mi corazón - ella lo miro desafiante - ¡no me digas así¡- Draco río seductoramente - pero por qué, después de todo ya lo hicimos - , Hermione se ruborizo horriblemente, - cállate y deja de estar diciendo eso - Draco volvió a reír - vamos... deberías sentirte orgullosa de haberte estrenado conmigo - Hermione frunció el seño - déjame en paz - refunfuño, y regreso por donde venía, corrió a su sala común.  
  
Hermione se encerró en su cuarto y se hecho a llorar "maldito... Maldito" pensaba, luego de calmarse, se quedo como en chock y después de regresar en si, se dirigió a su almohada, no había nadie en el cuarto, debajo de su almohada saco una prenda negra con hilachas, la apretó contra su pecho abultado y la óleo - como puedes hacer esto... - dijo ella misma - maldito Draco... como despertaste esto en mi, tan rápido como saco la prenda de su almohada la volvió a meter diciendo - eres una pervertida Hermione.... ya es la segunda vez que lo haces...!y en el día¡ - se regaño a si misma.  
  
Flash Back  
  
Luego de acompañar a una nerviosa Ginny a la sala común luego del desayuno, Hermione no resistió la tentación de correr a su cuarto y oler a Draco, así sea sus calzoncillos, y quien no lo haría "vamos una chica cuerda no puede dejar pasar la oportunidad" se dijo como justificación para si misma, cuando dos segundos después de decirle a su mejor amiga que se encontraba en un estadio de nervios poco usual, pedirle que la esperara que tenía que hacer algo en su cuarto muy urgente, lo urgente era tocar aunque sea la ropa interior de Draco olerla y sentirla, es que luego de esa sonrio de esa forma de esa forma, ese Draco en el Gran comedor ese Draco de la noche pasadas "idiota Hermione Granger nunca lo volverás a ver... y mejor para ti... eso creo" pensó... unos instantes después se acordó que tenía una amiga en apuros y se fue corriendo a la sala común guardando la prenda oscura bajo su almohada y desean (inconscientemente) que su almohada de impregnara de ese olor.  
  
Fin del Flash Back  
  
Harry y Ron conversaban en el patio del colegio, o mejor dicho en los súper mega gigantes jardines del colegio - Ron como te fue con Lavender - pregunto Harry a su amigo - muy bien.... es una fiera en la cama... es increíble - Harry rió y dijo - pues Cho es buena... pero no se si en la cama - Ron se detuvo y dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos - no lo hiciste con ella - Harry negó con la cabeza - exacto... lo hice... con - Harry se ruborizaba mucho - con.... Parvati - Ron se río mucho - y con quien lo hizo Cho - pregunto, Harry encojio los hombros, el hasta hace poco había pensado que la china esa misma noche había regresado a su torre, pero Neville le contó que la vio salir en la mañana de los cuartos y que por cierto había visto también a Draco - oye tu no sabes si Draco andaba por Gryffindor a noche - pregunto Harry a Ron - no ni idea, estaba muy ocupado con Lavender - .  
  
Ya era de noche cuando Ginny salió de la torre de Gryffindor para encontrase con Colin en la parte de afuera, asi habían acordado no querían que nadie se enterara ni sospechara y menos Ron, que era un celó pata - Ginny tengo preparado algo muy especial - bajaron muchos escalones, pasaron las mazmorras y encontraron mas escalones, cada vez era mas frío, hasta que Colin se detuvo y dirigió una mirada de amor a Ginny, hay que decir que Colin cambio mucho en los últimos años, ya era mas alto que Ginny y que Harry pero no mas que Ron, su cabello castaño se había puesto casi rubio y su sonrisa era frewsca, luego de que los hermanos de Ginny, Fred y George se había graduado, el ocupo el puesto de golpeador ( el otro puesto fue ocupado por Dean Thomas) así que sus brazos era un poco musculosos, no demasiado, a Ginny le estaba comenzando a gustar mucho Colin, él mismo joven estaba locamente enamorado de ella, desde hace años, desde el primer día en que la vio, pero luego de que se entero de que ella estaba enamorada de Harry, a Colin no le gusto eso, y tiro a la basura todos los recortes de periódico donde salía su ídolo, las fotos todo, pensaba que le había quitado su amor, pero luego loo reconquisto.  
  
Colin abrió una pequeña puerta detrás de una cortina, era bajitisima, Ginny tuvo que bajar la cabeza para pasar y pues Colin se doblo para entrar detrás de ella, adentro la habitación no era lo que se diga grande, pero era lo suficiente para que cupiera un sofá grande y rojo, como el que estaba ahí, encima de esta había una cobija que se veía acogedora, tenía cuadros rojos, naranjas y verdes, , a los lados del sofá habían un par de mesitas pequeñas donde unas velas alumbraban el lugar - ¿te gusta? - pregunto Colin con una voz suave, como la que había adoptado luego de desarrollarse - si - contestó ella, Colin cerro la puertecita detrás de ellos y señalo el sofá indicando a Ginny que tomara asiento, ella muy nerviosa acepto, Colin busco algo detrás del sofá, Ginny no se atrevía a voltear - no has cenado - Ginny negó con la cabeza tratando que el ardor de sus cachetes no se notara - me lo imagine - y saco unos platos de comida, que se veían deliciosos - en el mundo muggle estos platos se les llama afrodisíacos - Ginny vio uno muy bonito en el que resaltaban pétalos de rosas, otro donde habían muchas fresas, las cuales eran su frutas preferida, por su color y sabor, Colin tomo asiento al lado de Ginny y saco la manta - me imagino que tienes frío - Ginny afirmó, Colin la cubrió, hasta el cuello con ella, la muchacha subió los pies al sofá, para tapárselos también, quedando acurrucada en una esquina, Colin se metió debajo de la manta y le paso el brazo por detrás quedando muy junto a ella, tomo una fresa y la mojo en chocolate derretido, luego se la dio en la boca a Ginny, ella la mordió suavemente, dejando una leve mancha de chocolate en su boca, Colin rio - que sucede - pregunto Ginny pensando que había cometido una estupidez sin darse cuenta - nada... solo te manchaste - dijo Colin - pero ya te limpio - y se acerco a ella plasmando un beso tierno y quitándole con su lengua todo rastro de chocolate, Ginny se estremeció cuando sintió la mano de Colin en su muslo, el Joven se saco su suéter dejando una camisa blanca al descubierto, Ginny poco a poco perdía la vergüenza y se sujeto del cuello de Colin, clavando mas lo labios en los de él, para sentir ese sabor a menta que el siempre tenía, la manta salió volando en instantes, llevándose por delante dos vasos de jugo de calabaza regándose en el suelo, Colin saco la franela de Ginny de su falda y acaricio su estomago desnudo y liso, se agacho y beso su ombligo, Ginny sonrió - Ginny te amo - dijo Colin, ella le dio otro beso, desabrochándole la camisa - yo también a ti - , Colin daba besos desenfrenados a los hombros de la chica, que eran preciosos, esa piel blanca que siempre lo volvió loco, con un poco de fuerza bruta, Colin la levanto y la coloco sobre el, así daría chance de quitarle la falda, ella lo beso de nuevo, la falda de Ginny se unió a la manta junto con la camisa de Colin, Ginny se agacho hasta quedar a nivel del pecho de Colin, y comenzó a lamerlo suavemente, Colin la tomo por la cintura y le saco la camisa a ella, la correa de Colin no duro mucho en su sitio y los pantalones quedaron en sus tobillos, Ginny llevaba una pequeña ropa interior, modesta, era rosada fuerte, con encajes,, a Colin le encantaba ver a una chica de Rosado, siempre decía --el rosado es el color que una chica siempre debe llevar - con sus manos acaricio suavemente los pechos de Ginny, la joven gemía suavemente, Colin tomo del plato que se encontraba a un lado un pétalo de rosa y lo utilizo, pasándolo por todo el cuerpo de ella, esa sensación, ese roce, esa suavidad, el tacto hacía que Ginny gritara como loca, la joven hizo que Colin se acerara a ella, pasando sus manos a través del interior blanco de él, y apretando su trasero, el rio por el gesto de su "pudorosa" novia, su interior bajo poco a poco, por las manos suaves de ella, el se ocupaba de desabrochar el brasier que tapaba sus pechos redondos y esponjados ella se sorprendió al ver la erección de su novio, nunca en su vida había visto una, se ruborizo intensamente, él se agacho y retiro con mucha delicadeza la ultima tela que cubría el cuerpo de su amada, acaricio el trasero desnudo de ella, y muy suavemente introdujo su pené en Ginny, la muchacha gimió pero retuvo el grito, Colin fue muy amable con ella, él sabía que ella era virgen y que la primera vez a ellas le dolía mucho, con un ritmo suave y tranquilo, comenzaron a moverse, a Ginny le encantaba esa sensación, de tener a otra persona dentro de ella, los besos con que Colin le reconfortaba eran hermosos he intensos.  
  
La noche paso lenta y maravillosamente ambos estaban sudado a pesar del fría que hacía, Ginny quedo profundamente dormida en el pecho de Colin y el también abrazando a Ginny, mientras las velas se consumían lenta y magistralmente.  
  
Espero que les guste mucho este pao, dejen REVIUW!!!  
  
¿qué le sucedera a Mary? ¿Cómo habra despertado Ginny? ¿con quien estuvo Cho?  
  
Dejen sus deducciones aquí!!! 


	4. capitulo 4 y carta a lectores

Carta a mis lectores y a Carlota:  
  
Hola°!!!! Como están todos, espero que muy bien como yo lo estoy, pues el motivo de esta carta es para aclarar una serie de cosas que ya antes había aclarado pero que hay algunos que como que no se fijan en lo que yo escribo y hablan sin saber.  
  
Me refiero a que recientemente me dejaron un reviuw, que aunque no crean me pego mucho, uno de alguien apodado o como se llama (Carlota) ella prácticamente decía que mi finc fue copiado de Vacaciones de Navidad (un finc muy bueno por cierto) y además aclaraba y me comparaba con la otra escritora del finc antes mencionado, acotando que ella era mejor y que de paso mi lenguaje en mi escrito era deficiente, pues yo quiero también responder a su reviuw porque para eso estoy.  
  
Mi querida Carlota (y lectores porque esto es para todos) primero que nada ¿cómo estas?, yo sinceramente espero que bien (aunque no tengo N.P.I de quien eres) pero aun así te deseo mucho bien, quisiera aclarar unos puntitos contigo y con mis lectores, primero que nada, yo no me copie de Vacaciones de Navidad, reconozco que si hay algunas cosas que se parecen, dije que coincidía con la otra escritora en esos criterios y que como escritor-lector no podía pasar por alto en mi finc, es por ello que los puse, además también sugieres que lea ese finc, cuando en el capitulo 3, recientemente publicado aclaro que yo leí ese finc y declaro además que es mi preferido en toda la pagina (junto con el otro titulado Ni contigo ni sin ti) y el que mencionases que me tomara la molestia de leer el otro finc, me hace mencionarte yo a ti ¿podrías tomarte la molestia de leer mi finc? Porque es obvio que no prestas atención a lo que digo antes y después de publicar el capitulo, en cuanto a lo que la escritura de ella es mejor que la mía, no lo niego en absoluto, al contrario, me parece que la chica escritora de ese finc debería de escribir su propio libro, porque es mucho mejor que escritores famoso que he leído, pero... el punto que me molesta es tu forma despiadada, porque no hay otra forma de decirlo de cómo me escribiste ese reviuw, no has escuchado algo que se llama "sensibilidad" no creo, pero te lo haré saber, podrías haber sido mucho mas sensible y comprensible con mi finc, no es lo mismo decir "es una cagada de finc pero tienes futuro pero sigue siendo cagada" a decir "oye puedes cambiar un par de cositas aquí y por ahí, así tendrás algo mas original y puedes tener futuro" ( aclaro algo, pido disculpas por mi lenguaje en esta carta) no se si tu escribas, espero que no, porque esas no son palabras de un compañero escritor, hubieses tenido tacto para decir las cosas, y aunque lo parezca, no estoy molesto contigo, pero como tu me das sugerencias yo te la doy a ti, si eres escritora, aprende a tener tacto y si no lo eres también aprende a tenerlo, ahora otro punto que quería tocar es que no puedes dar una critica de este nivel, como la que hiciste, cuando a penas has leído tres capitulos de mi finc, ahora que el cuarto capitulo que publicare en poco tiempo, toma otro rumbo mas profundo, ahora pregunto yo, podrías hacerme el favor de poner en un reviuw esos fragmentos o esas frases que dices que son "literalmente iguales" a las de Vacaciones de Navidad, para así cambiarlas, porque no quiero mas mal entendidos, y vuelvo a decir esto, SOY FANATICO DE VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD, lo repito por si aun no has entendido, y otra cosa, muchas gracias por lo de que tengo talento, espero que si escribes que tu también lo tengas, y tomes mi consejito.  
  
Me sentí profundamente triste, cuando leí tu reviuw, no sabes lo que es llegar de clases y revisar a ver si te habían dejado reviuw, y te encuentras algo asi, seguiré publicando mi finc les guste o no a todos, repito te aconsejo lee el cuarto capitulo ocurren cosas que espero en Vaciones de Navidad no han ocurrido, porque me he dado cuenta que algunos se sientan a leer mi finc esperando otra versión de Vacaciones de navidad, pues no sorry, no se han dado cuenta del titulo MI JUGUETE, ahora ustedes saben ¿ cual y de quien es el juguete que menciono,? pues les sacare de duda a medida que avanza el finc, antes no, pero les daré una pista, ni Draco, ni Hermione, ni Ginny ni Colin y ningún personaje es juguete sexual de otro, entienden, aunque lo digo en el topic, no es del todo cierto asi que no asocien el titulo con esto ok, y si se preguntan si el juguete apareció ya en el finc, si, incluso aparece en el primer capitulo, y hago referencia a el en el 3er capitulo, presten mucha atención, busquen el concepto de juguete, y encontrarán cual es el juguete, tengo una sorpresa para el que adivine, le mandare (todavía no se si por correo o carta) un dibujo de mi finc, no se ustedes lo saben (creo que no) pero a parte de escribir tengo otra habilidad ( aunque ya han dicho prácticamente que no escribo bien) mi mejor habilidad en la cual practico desde que me acuerdo es dibujar, y ya he hecho tres posters o bueno mini posters para mi finc, veré si puedo escanear uno, y les digo para que me den sus mails y lo mando a cada uno.  
  
En cuanto a angie, pues muchas gracias, tus comentarios seran tomados muy enserio, y tratare de ser "mas original" otra cosa gracias por tener tacto (vez Carlota la diferencia entre tu reviuw y el de ella) aunque aun asi me dolieron los dos, en fin, tengan en cuenta que yo he buscado otros puntos en mi finc, como pro ejemplo, Ginny no es novia de Harry, como lo es en Vacaciones de Navidad, al contrario odio esa pareja, en cualquier finc no me gustan, son demasiado fresas, es por eso que puse a Ginny con Colin, segundo la escritora Arel (muy buena) no describe las primeras veces de los otros personajes, solo escribe como lo hacen Drac y Herm (que no estan nada mal) pero yo trato de enfocarme en todos, como lo hice recientemente con Ginny y Colin. Esta entre otras son las cosas que tiene mi finc diferente al de VdN, ok, bueno espero que a los pocos que leen mi finc les guste este capitulo no ocurre mucho pero dejo bastantes interrogantes para el 5to capitulo, además no se si este cuarto esta igual de largo que los otros.  
  
Espero por amor a Jesus, a Dios, a Maria siempre Virgen, a los ángeles a Los Santos y a vosotros Hermanos, que no se sienten a leer mi finc esperando una copia de Vacaciones de Navidad, mi finc toma otro rumbo el cual no pueden ver si no hasta el cuarto capitulo, hasta luego, espero que les guste el cuarto aquí se los dejo. Kisses, besines a todos, y a ti Carlota, que no se te olvide lo del tacto, es en serio te servirá tanto para escribir ( si lo haces ) como para la vida diaria.  
  
Aquí esta mi finc, el cuarto capitulo.  
  
Capitulo 4.  
  
"¿que hice...?"  
  
Luego de despertar Hermione se cambio y se fue al gran comedor, estaba un poco casada, ya que no había dormido en toda la noche pensando en todo, en Draco, en lo que hicieron, en como el le bromeo la ultima vez, en como iba a sacárselo de la cabeza y en como iba a dejar de ser una pervertida ay que se había despertado con el interior de Draco entre sus brazos como si fuera un peluche al cual uno coge para dormir.  
  
Draco entro al gran comedor y desayuno felizmente, sin darse cuenta de que al otro lado de la mesa Blaise y Rina jugueteaban - como se atreve ese sucio - escucho decir Draco, levanto la cabeza que estaba casi sumergida en su plato de avena y vio a Naka, muerta de la rabia - ese maldito... perro, sucio - se quejaba con los dientes apretados - mira como hace manitas con esa regalada de Rina - comento a Draco - yo creía que Rina era tu amiga - Naka lo miro con odio así que Draco hizo silencio - pero ya vera... - se levanto y fue hasta la mesa de Hufflepuf, se sentó sobre esta haciendo a un lado un par de platos y comenzó a coquetearle a Ernie Mcmillan, Zabini le hecho una mirada asesina y comenzó a besarle el cuello a Rina quien reía picaramente, acto seguido Naka monto un pie sobre Ernie, pero lo bajo rápidamente al ver que al gran comedor entraban todos los profesores, al parecer también Zabini se había percatado porque se separo muy rápido de Rinas.  
  
Luego de que todos se sentaron, y que no faltaba nadie Albus Dumbledor se levanto de su asiento y pido la atención de todos - bien... mis queridos alumnos quiero darles la buena noticia de que conseguimos un grupo muy bueno para la fiesta de esta noche, espero que esta fiesta de navidad sea tan buena como la del año del torneo - todos aplaudieron.  
  
A Draco se le había olvidado por completo que esa noche había una fiesta, y todavía no había buscado pareja, no le preocupaba mucho cualquier chica estaría feliz de ir con él, y si no, siempre estaría Pansy, se fijo que Hermione no aplaudía como los demás estaba como ida en sus pensamientos. No pudo evitar preguntarse si ella querría ir con él, por supuesto que no quería, después de todo lo que le había hecho y dicho en años anteriores, ella no podría olvidarse de eso, no tan fácilmente, así que Draco una hora después resolvió ir con Sarathi una joven de Rawenclaw, que era muy bonita y Draco ya había tenido relaciones con ella, asi que existía la confianza suficiente.  
  
Hermione no quería ir a esa fiesta, las odiaba, los años anteriores nadie la invitaba, el único año especial fue cuando Krum la invito, ese año fue maravilloso, aun mantenía contacto con Krum, quien siempre le enviaba cartas vía lechuza, y en todas, sin excepción le confesaba su amor, Hermione regreso a su habitación fastidiada, se disponía a dormir, cuando se le ocurrió que esta vez si podría ir al baile con alguien... (para variar) decente, porque es que Roderig Bring a diferencia de los otros Slytherin es el mas normal que ella había visto, bueno al menos eso creía, así pues salió de su cuarto, no si antes ponerse su mejor ropa, (una faldita negra con una camisita que combinaba, no seré especifico en esto) bajo y no tardo mucho en encontrarse con el Slytherin .- hola - la saludo con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Malfoy pero un poco mas fresca - hola - dijo Hermione parándose frente a el con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - oye ya sabes con quien ir al baile - dijo Hermione como quien no quiere la cosa, porque después de todo no iba a ser ella la que se lo pediría "que bochorno" pensaba - no, no tengo, hasta ahora... - dijo en tono inquisitivo el muchacho, - ah... - dijo Hermione esperando a que él tomara la iniciativa - y tu - preguntó Roderig - no, hasta ahora ... - sugirió Hermione, a ver si el despistado con el que hablaba aterrizaba - bien...!tengo una idea! ¿quieres ir conmigo? - Hermione lo penso un poco (que tan lenta puede ser una persona para captar algo) - si... porque no... estaría bien - Roderig se le acerco y le dio un fuerte abrazo, y un beso que estuvo muy pero muy cerca de la boca - muy bien te esperare aquí mismo esta noche... como a las 8, ok - dispuso Roderig, Hermione afirmo y dejo que Roderig se retirara.  
  
Vamos a aclarar una cosa antes de proseguir, no piensen que mi amigo Roderig es un Neville versión Slytherin, no señor, si esta bien ese tipo de indirectas no las capta del todo rápido, pero por lo demás es un tipo muy pila, nunca se le queda a tras a Hermione en las notas, claro no es que la supera, es astuto como todo Slytherin y calculador también, ¿quieren saber como es físicamente?, bien es alto, bueno lo normal para un chico de 16 años, algo asi como del tamaño de Draco, claro que para Hermione si lo es porque ella no creció lo que se diga mucho, aunque si es mas alta que muchas de su curso, sigamos con Roderig, de ojos verdes y pelo negro, muy corto, siempre viste muy correctamente y rompe las reglas como todos (digo esto porque no quiero que piensen que es un Percy).  
  
Sigamos con la historia, Hermione espero un par de segundos a que Roderig desapareciera de vista y esbozó una sonrisa, que parecía mas de triunfo que de placer, después de todo había conseguido al chico ( no mas guapo) pero mas inteligente del curso, aunque aun Draco Malfoy lo pasaba en todo eso de las notas, a Hermione le importaba mucho esas características, justo cuando iba a subir las escaleras se fijo que Draco la observaba desde una esquina que solo desde el segundo escalón de podía tener un buen ángulo, es por ello que antes no se había fijado en el platino - que me vez - pregunto Hermione predispuesta a una pelea - asi que vas con Roderig - dijo Draco despectivamente mientras se acercaba a ella y subía dos escalones para estar a su altura (n/a bueno cuando los subió estaba mas alto que ella obviamente) - bien... si, es un tipo legal - dijo Hermione - entonces nunca has ido a una fiesta de los Slytherin, Roderig es el primero que pone hierva relajante en las bebidas de las chicas, asi que yo que tu me cuido en esa fiesta - aconsejo Draco - me parece muy mal que hables de un compañero tuyo si no esta presente, y de todas formas no te creo - corto Hermione muy roja de ira - pues no me creas... además a Roderig no le importaría que hablara de él a sus espaldas, asi somos los Slytherin - dijo Draco como cualquier cosa a la que no se le daba importancia - son horribles ustedes - gruño Hermione subiendo cuatro escalones llegando al segundo piso, Draco la siguió, la tomo por un brazo con algo de fuerza bruta y la coloco de espaldas a un rincón bien oscurito -mira muchachita... no hables en ese tono y menos a mi - Hermione se asusto mucho nunca había visto esa furia en ojos de alguien - lo...lo siento - min5io ella, ya que no sentía ni pizca de remordimiento por lo que dijo - bien - Draco se había dado cuenta de que fue muy altanero... bueno mas de lo normal, tomando en cuenta de que ella es una chica, fue demasiado brusco - disculpame - dijo, Hermione se sorprendió, ¿Draco Malfoy pidiendo disculpas? - que dijioste - pregunto, Draco la miro y sonrió irónicamente - ya lo dije no repito - Hermione frunció el seño - raro que un Malfoy se demigre a pedir disculpas, y menos a una "Sangre Sucia" como yo - corto Hermione - aun asi... aun cuando toda este tiempo te he dicho sangre sucia - decía Draco mientas abrazaba con fuerza a Hermione dejándola a su merced - tu aun asi, estas loca por mi - Hermione se ruborizo "como se había dado cuenta..." penso ella - cállate - grito - no grites nos pueden descubrir y que explicación damos si nos encuentran - dijo Draco, Hermione chillo un poco - la verdad que me metiste aquí a la fuerza... suéltame o grito - amenazo, Draco la miro maliciosamente - atrévete y veras - Hermione lo miro expectante, pero no se iba a quedar asi - ¡socorro¡ - grito, pero nadie lo escucho, porque Draco la había callado, besándola apasionadamente, fue un beso fuerte, apretado, un poco seco, si, pero intenso como ninguno.  
  
Al principio Hermione trato de oponerse dando golpes al pecho de Draco, pero lentamente la fuerza y la continuidad de los golpes disminuidas, hasta que quedo sumergida en un encantamiento, era como volar, ese beso era muy excitante, Hermione gimió un poco cuando Draco de repente introdujo su lengua a su boca, y se sintió un poco enojada cuando sin previo aviso Draco termione el beso - que haces - se quejo ella, "ups Hermione tonta, no debiste mostrar placer" pensó ella ruborizándose, Draco rio de forma sensual (n/a que raro Draco riéndose, se rie mas de lo que habla) - sabía que te gustaría - dijo, aun sin soltarla - humm...- a Hermione no le salió mas nada de la boca - te are una propuesta... indecente - Hermione lo miro fijamente - quieres ir a tu cuarto - pregunto el joven, Hermione callo - el que calla otorga - dijo Draco - no... - Draco frunció el señor "se me a negado.. que atrevida" - a mi cuarto no - termino de decir Hermione, Draco sonrió malicisiosamente.  
  
Aclaremos, no es que Hermione de repente se volvió loca, por algo no había hablado en todo lo que dijo Draco y es porque estaba absorta en sus pensamientos "Que beso tan bueno.... quiero mas... una noche no puede hacer nada más ¿verdad? No... después de todo el también te usara como tu a él... pero ¿estas segura de quererlo solo una vez? Porque no es normal... eso que has estado haciendo con su interior..." Hermione se divirtió un poco pensando en que si Draco podría convertirse en un Juguete Sexual, y mas aun de ella, el joven le había propuesto ior al cuarto de ella, pero... y si alguien los veía, es por esto que dijo que no... en su cuarto.  
  
Draco intento pensar en que otro lugar podían ir, y lo hacia muy rápido, no fuese que Hermione se arrepintiera, en su sala no podía ser, podían estar muchos Slytherin husmeando, porque el... - no vamos a tu cuarto... no debe de haber nadie.... acuérdate Dumbledor pidio este año ayuda para decorar el gran comedor para la fiesta, todos tienen que asistir hoy obligatoriamente - propuso Draco, Hermione se mordió el labio inferior - obligatorio... entonces no puedo faltar - dijo la chica - oh... vamos, uno mas uno menos no se daran cuenta... además no te des a rogar más porque de por si te estoy suplicando y yo muy pocas, pero muy pocas veces hago esto - Hermione pareció pensarlo aun así dijo - no... a mi cuarto no - Draco volvio a fruncir el ceño, a la chica le gustaba tratar de mandar, bueno... nada perdería en complacerla, además los otros slytherin que quedan deben de estar ayudando a decorar el gran salón - muy bien... tu ganas ven conmigo - le dijo, Hermione se dejo guiar, dividiéndose entre el placer, sus propios reproches, y si lo que hacia estaba bien o mal.  
  
Draco la guía hasta un poco mas a bajo de las mazmorras, se detuvo frente a una pared en la cual no se veía nada fuera de lo normal y dijo unas palabra que Hermione no pudo escuchar, pasaron muy rápido a través de la sala común de Slyhterin en la cual Hermione solo pudo divisar que todo era verde Draco la metio en un cuarto largo con varias camas - bien.... - dijo el joven, Hermione se sentía incomoda, no sabía que hacer y a decir verdad no sabía porque estaba ahí.  
  
Draco se acerco a ella, muy lentamente comenzó a besarle el cuello, Hermione relajo los brazos, colocándose en un posición en la cual parecía dejar que Draco hiciese todo, Draco se detuvo de repente - ¿qué sucede? - pregunto, Hermione se sintió cohibida - no lo sé... me siento incomoda creo... es raro - confeso la chica - pero la otra noche estabas como loca - dijo Draco un poco mal humorado, no esperaba contar con esos contratiempos - pues lo siento.... pero estaba borracha... creo - contestó Hermione frunciendo el ceño, aun mas que Draco - que no te causa excitación estar conmigo - dijo Draco en un tono de reproche - si... pero es que... - Hermione no sabía que contestar - no te entiendo... no puedo hacer esto solo... no me gusta de esa forma - sentencio Draco - pues a mi tan poco es que se me haga de un fácil - critico Hermione - bien... entonces que hay que hacer para que si se te haga de un fácil ¿ darte de beber? - Hermione abrió los ojos - no me trates como si fuese una cosa - grito - pues si no contribuyes - hablo Draco, Hermione se acerco lo suficiente, levanto el brazo y le metio una cachetada - escuchame bien, no soy un juguete al cual usas, no soy una Pansy ni una Rina, esto no es un juego para mi - grito ella, Draco aun ofendido por la cachetada le grito - bien entonces vete de aquí - Hermione dio media vuelta y se detuvo en la puerta solo para decir - eres horrible - Draco le clavo su mirada fría y gris diciendo - por lo menos no soy un sangre sucia - Hermione levanto la cabeza, sus ojos aguados hicieron que a Draco se le cayera el corazón al suelo ¿qué había dicho? El no quería... no podía ser, la chica abrió la puerta y la cerro con un portazo 


	5. contestan reviuw 3cap y 4cap

|-rlita_rowling (carlarv14@hotmail.com) |2003-10-16 |1 |Anonymou| | | | |s | |Holaaaa, espero que tes bien, en fin, muchas gracias por tu reviuw, | |si me metere en lo romántico jejeje, sabes?? Hace poco me entregaron | |una prueba de exploración vocacional, no se si sabes que es eso (es | |una prueba donde te dicen para que profesión eres mejor) y de primera| |me salio area de la salud, luego de segundo me salio, biología, y de | |tercero me salio , literatura, y lenguas, jejeje, bueno si seguire | |leyendo tu finc, kisses cuidate, me lo puedes mandar a mi mail | |please==??? | | | |Alba (miss_black2520@hotmail.com) |2003-10-16 |3 |Anonymou| | | | |s | |Ohhh, muchas gracias me hace sentir honrrado tu kbreo con ellas (no | |mal interpretes me refiero a que me haces sonrojar por enojarte tanto| |con ella) no te preocuopes hay gente asi, quedate tranquila que si no| |me enoje yo, tu tan poco debes ok. | |Alba (miss_black2520@hotmail.com) |2003-10-16 |4 |Anonymou| | | | |s | |De nuevo tu jeje, bueno gracias pero que el quinto cap te guste, lo | |publicare m,uy pronto creeme, toy haciendolo, y el quinto ta | |inspirado en una canción de un grupo de mi pais, que por cierto es el| |tema principal de mi finc, jejejejeje, bueno kisses ya sabes ta | |pendiente del finc. | |Circe |2003-10-15 |4 |Anonymou| | | | |s | | | |JAJAJAJAJAJA, ok, tu reviuw es comico, nadie me habia amenazado con | |patearme, jajajajaja, que comico, bien a ver, tengo que confesar, soy| |malo JUAJAJAJAJAJA, me encanta dejarlos comiendoc las uñas, jajajaj, | |bueno pronto publicare le quinto capitulo tu tranqui, va a ser el | |mejor capitulo de todo el finc te lo aseguro. | |anna15 |2003-10-15 |4 |Signed | |Tranquila que lo voy a seguir cuésteme lo que me cueste, gracias por | |tu reviuw | |luna_wood (flowy2002@mexico.com) |2003-10-15 |4 |Anonymou| | | | |s | |OHHH gracias, gracias, gracias jejejeje, esta bien la cosa, pero lo | |que no entiendo a que "comentario te refieres" porque no tengo ni la | |menor idea, a ver.... no se es quye digo muchas tonterías, acerca de | |copiar no creo que a Arel le importen las similitudes de nuestros | |finc, acabo de ller un comentario que ella misma puso en su finc VDN | |y dice que se siente onrrada con esas cosas, aun asi mi finc ya no va| |a tener mas nada en comun con el suyo, bueno tal vez.... lo picante. | |Anto (antoneladona@yahoo.com.ar) |2003-10-14 |4 |Anonymou| | | | |s | |Bueno a ver... gracias por tu consejo, no me dejare llevar por nada | |ni nadie, jejeje, y encuanto a lo de los dibujos no los mandare | |hasdta que revelo yo cual es el juguete, aunque ya hay por ahí | |rumores de que es el boxer, de Draco tan cerca, jejejeje, muy cerca, | |casi la pegan jejeje, pero los dibujos estan románticos y picantes. | |lulupotter17 |2003-10-14 |1 |Anonymou| | | | |s | |No importa, dejalo, jejeje cualquiera comete una equivocación, | |jejejeje, cueno para que sepas me llamo José Antonio Castillo.... | |bueno y mi segundo apellido jejeje es Antich, jejeje se pronuncia | |ANTISH te digo como se pronuncia porque hay gente que dice ANTICHE y | |jejeje odio cuando dicen asi, jejeje, a mi me dijeron que ese | |apellido viene de por europa, no se donde pero no es españa ni | |italia, y no era antich sino Antich, pero he visto a mucha gente de | |el otro continente con mi apellido, meitnras que aquí pro lo menos en| |venezuela, casi todos los antich que hay vienen siendo de una manera | |u otra mi familia, hay sorry me desvio mucho, sorry, bueno ya sabes | |kisses for you | |EmilyWolen (emilywolen@hotmail.com) |2003-10-14 |4 |Anonymou| | | | |s | |Gracias, jejeje, aunque no creo del todo eso, mi finc ( y lo | |reconoci) si separec un poco al de VDN pero jejeje, reconozco tambien| |que tienen cosas diferentes, jejeje kisses cuidate, graicas tu | |opinión vale mucho. | |Arwen-chan |2003-10-14 |4 |Signed | |Ups sorry, pero yo detesto la pareja de drac y ginny, primero por que| |para mi, solo para mi no se ustedes, ella es una chica muy sumisa y | |ensimismada, para nada pegan, hermione tiene mucha personalidad, | |según veo, es fuerte y draco tambien, soy escritor para que sepas | |jejee, bueno kisses. | |LuluPotter |2003-10-14 |4 |Anonymou| | | | |s | |Ohh gracias, ya respondi tu otro reviuw mas arriva, jejeje, si ese | |dicho tiene mucho de sierto. | |airam akari |2003-10-13 |4 |Anonymou| | | | |s | |Jejeje tu tranquila que cuando publique cual es el juguete, yo te | |mando el dibujo, tranquila que yo no me enojare ni preocupare por | |esos reviuwe, jejeje kisses y gracias. | |Star Ariala |2003-10-13 |4 |Signed | |Oh graicas, gracias, gracias, y please, la próxima vez cambia el wapa| |por wapo, si?? Soy hombre, jejeje, bueno no creo que te vallas al | |infierno?? Por que?? Jejeje, espero que el proximo capitulo te gusta,| |los toy armando porque quiero que sea espectacular, pretendo que sea | |el mejor capitulo y el mas largo de todo el finc. Kisses cuidate | |Princess of Darkness86 |2003-10-13 |4 |Signed | |Hola, pues muchas gracias, espero que te guste el 4 y el 5 que toy a | |punto de publicar, le faltan una correcciones, pero ya casi listo, | |bueno espero que te guste, y seguire escribiendo. kisses |  
  
|BB (lulubb82@hotmail.com) |2003-10-13 |4 |Anonymou| | | | |s | |No, no, no, es que tu eres sorprendente, ya es el tercer reviuw que | |contesto tuyo, eres super fanatica, que rico es tenerte como una | |fanatica de mi finc, me encanta cada vez que veo un reviuw tuyo, | |quiere decir que lo sigues de verdad, muchas gracias y cuidate mucho.| | | |muchos besos y continua asi. | |kitty (cris_sori@hotmail.com) |2003-10-13 |4 |Anonymou| | | | |s | |Para mi tambien es muy importante que uno pase un buen rato, en finn,| |confieso que de mi fin hay mucha gente que copia, no me refiero a | |este finc sino el otro finc, que tengo yo, en fin, gragcias cuidate, | |m,uchos besos y espera el 5to cap, que ya viene | |viva_d/h |2003-10-12 |3 |Anonymou| | | | |s | |No no esperare mucho en subir el seiguiente capitulo, tu tranqui, y a| |mi tambien me encanta esta pareja. | |airam akari |2003-10-11 |3 |Anonymou| | | | |s | |Gracias, eso es mucho que yo haya capturado tu curiosidad, gracias y | |kisses, pronto lo seguire. |  
  
Bueno esto son todos los reviuw que conteste, me gusto mucho ver que hay gente que escribe mas de tres reviuw, jejeje siguen mi finc, casi lloro (no... exagero un poco) pero en verdad me siento muy pero muyyy feliz, gracias y cuidenc, respondi solo desde la mitad del 3cer cap hasta el 4 cap ok?? Cuidenc.  
  
José Antonio Castillo. 


	6. capitulo 5

Hola!!! Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo, me costo un poquito hacerlo, aquí sale un grupo que es uno de los poseedores de el tema de este finc, mas otra canción que es solo para los momentos extra románticos, luego les pongo la letra, ok, kisses cuidenc, nos vemos.  
  
Capitulo 5:  
  
Hermione corrió hasta su habitación, nunca había entendido el significado de la palabra "cruel" hasta ese momento, es verdad que Draco la había insultado y maltratado todos los años anteriores pero en esa época no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, o tal vez si le importaba pero no tanto como ahora, que luego de muchas vueltas, Hermione Granger se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada y nada mas y nada menos que de Draco Malfoy, ¿cómo pudo decirle eso? Muy a su pesar Hermione pensó y concluyo de que ese rubio que le había quitado el corazón, no había cambiado en absoluto, y que peor aun ella creía estarse enamorando de Malfoy..  
  
Draco no se movió de su cuarto, pensaba en que tan idiota podía resultar ser él, "eres el mas imbecil de los imbeciles" pensó, el insultar a Hermione de esa forma equivalía a poner una barrera imborrable, mas aun de la que ya tenía, impenetrable, nunca lo perdonaría por lo que hizo, aunque... Draco que piensas a ti no te gusta ella.. era solo para utilizarla o ¿no?.  
  
La gente en el colegio seguía muy agitada por todo lo del baile, Naka estaba algo... estresada, mal humorada pero llevando una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, su plan estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, claro quitando que Blaise le estaba dando celos con Rina, pero Naka sabía que era porque él quería vengarse por lo que ella hizo, aun asi sentía cólera cada vez que veía a SU novio con esa zorra, Naka quedo ir con Justin de Hufflepuf, que era medio tonto, pero serviría para la labor, mientras Blaise como es evidente planeo ir con Rina, que le daba bastante igual ir con Blaise o con Justin o con Ernie o con cualquiera con tal de poder gozar y pasarla bien no había problema.  
  
Aclarare un poco la vida de Rina, para los que piensan en verdad que Rina es una regalada, Zorra barata...................................................................... ................ es total, indiscutiblemente, por siempre y para siempre VERDAD, es que no hay como evitarlo, su madre lo fue y ella también, vamos no me odien por decir la verdad, les contare, en el mundo mágico hay también lo que se dice en el mundo real, Promiscuas, pues su madre era una que se ofrecía por esas calles antiguas de Inglaterra, donde con uno de esos tipos, tuvo a Rina, creciendo en ese ámbito, pues no se podía esperar otra cosa, aunque muchos esperan que ella no siguiera los pasos de su madre, puesto que su madre murió cuando ella tenía 12, su tutor (uno impuesto por el ministerio de magia) siempre le dice que no valla por ese camino, pero entiendan adolescente es adolescente, donde lo pongan.  
  
Sigamos con la cuestión del baile, Mary seguía huyendo de Brand, algo serio le pasa a esa chica que nadie sabe, nisiquiera Pansy que se la pasa con ella, y por cierto, Pansy estuvo todo el día completamente perdida, nadie la había visto, nisiquiera a la hora pico de las chicas (me refiero con hora pico a la hora en que todas deciden cambiarse para el baile y eso es un escándalo, pinturas por aquí y por allá, vestidos, tacones, túnicas ustedes entienden) y mientras tanto nuestro amigo Brand, bueno... Brand anda un poco entre triste y furico con depresión y confusión, tenía demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza ¿por qué Mary le huye? ¿hizo algo malo? ¿ por qué él esta tan preocupado por ella sino la ama? Tenía un sin fin de preguntas, y ninguna le encontraba respuestas, resolvió irse a vestir para el baile al cual iria sin pareja, ya que no tenía, y el pobre de Blaise (n/a digo pobre por decir, no presten atención a esa palabra) pues sigue que arde de los celos, nadie entiende a Blaise, (n/a jijijiji pero yo si.... luego en otro capitulo les contare del pasado de Blaise... mientras quedenc con la intriga muajajajaja).  
  
La noche llego y el gran salón estaba decorado espectacularmente, no había otra forma de decirlo, nada faltaba todo era perfecto, si quitamos el hecho de que casi nadie o por lo menos nuestras parejas están con los que querían y que la mayoría estaba muy apatico por lo mismo, que alguna (Naka para ser preciso) echaban miradas asesinas a otras (Rina) y otros (Blaise) casi estrangulan a otros (Justin) en fin, era una nuche inigualable. Una tarima se elevaba sobre el suelo del gran comedor, esta estaba ubicada en donde normalmente se sientan los profesores, todos esperaban con ansias la llegada de ese grupo, ten espectacular que había supuestamente contratado Albus, quien por siento se movía muy bien con las cuatro magistrales.  
  
Hermione bajo las escaleras (había decidido ir pese a que Draco estuviese ahí) se encontro con Roderig, el chico estaba (n/a aunque se oye feo que yo lo diga... pero mi vocación de escritor me obliga) guapo, muy bien vestido con una elegante túnica Azul noche, Hermione con sus cabellos rizados hipnotizaba a todos, su túnica se ajustaba a su cuerpo, que ahora lucía una silueta muy diferente a la del cuarto curso, era mas esvelta, refinada, y ondulada, Roderig la saludo con beso, Hermione de igual manera - entramos - ofreció Hermione, el chico confirmo y tendió la mano a la joven, ella la tomó y juntos se dirigieron a la fiesta.  
  
Draco se encontró con su chica a eso de las ocho y media, estaba bella, no podía negarlo, pero aun así no podía evitar pensar en ella, al entrar al gran comedor vio como Hermione bailaba muy divertida con Roderig, muy divertida, ni siquiera se fijo en que Draco ya se encontraba en el lugar, a Draco eso no le gustaba, ese Roderig no era lo que aparentaba, para nada, dentro de ese camuflaje de niño que no rompe un plato se esconde un demonio que solo los slytherin conocían, la pareja de Draco propuso bailar, Draco acepto, entraron entre la multitud, donde todos se pegaban unos con otros, justo a mitad de la canción, el ruido se apago, todos se quejaron, entonces Albus Dumbledor se paro de su asiento y subió a la tarima - bien mis amados alumnos, tengo el placer... - todos se callaron, esperaban que Dumbledor anunciara el grupo tan maravilloso que el había propuesto en la mañana - de informales que efectuaremos un concurso de baile - todas las chicas se emocionaron - donde solo dos personas serán las ganadoras... informamos que esto no es por pareja, podríamos tal vez escoger a un chico y a una chica de diferentes parejas, asi que por favor tomen un número de la mesa donde se encuentran mis colegas, inscríbanse y bailen - como es de esperarse todas la chicas corrieron a donde estaban los profesores, todas menos una, Hermione Granger estaba quieta, no se movía estaba muy ocupada viendo a un rubio, que se dejaba poner un número en la espalda por la cretina que tenía por pareja, eso a Hermione le enfureció, se disponía a buscar su número cuando llego Roderig con un par de números en sus manos, Hermione sonrió y se coloco el suyo.  
  
La música comenzó a sonar despacio, aumentando el volumen cada vez mas, solo las parejas inscritas estaban en la pista, Ginny con Colin, Harry con Cho (quien parecía no querer bailar mucho porque tenía una cara de pocos amigos) Ron con Lavender, Rina con Blaise, Naka con Justin, y por supuesto Hermione y Draco con sus respectivas parejas. Todos disfrutaban la música, cada quien se movía a un sonido, aunque se notaba una tensión en el ambienta, el problema en realidad comenzo cuando Naka comenzó a darle coletazos con su cabello a Rina, quien en venganza le metía el pie a Justin, el cual no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba, mientras Blaise, golpeaba con su hombro a Justin, cada vez que podía, sin quitar que Colin se movía demasiado rápido, ya que se había propuesto ganar ese concurso para que el niño-que-vivio no se lo ganara, hay que aclarar que Colin luego de que creyó que Harry le había quitado el amor de su vida, ahora se la pasa en una constante competencia imaginaria con Harry, en fin... el hecho es que Ginny no podía seguirle el ritmo, y mas de una vez estuvo tentada a caerse sino fuese por que Colin la sujetaba muy bien, Ron por otra parte bailaba muy feliz y ni pendiente con lo que sucedía alrededor, como por ejemplo que él estaba en el medio de una guerra campal entre miradas asesinas, aquí es donde aplicamos la frase "si las miradas mataran..." Draco fulminaba a Roderig, mientras Hermione no dejaba de bailar cada vez mas rápido para hacerse de que no le prestaba atención a Draco, con toda esta tensión nadie se daba cuenta de quien bailaba mejor, cuando de pronto cambio la música radicalmente, era mas rápida mas movida y mas genial, Hermione comenzo a dar vueltas como loca, emocionada por el momento, Naka hacía una cosa con los pies que a pesar de ser raros se veía muy bien, y Blaise se paso por debajo de las piernas a Rina luego la levanto y le dio vueltas, Draco al ver que Roderig pretendía ganarle, tomo a su pareja y la movió por toda la pista, vueltas y mas vueltas, la cargo la paso por detrás de su espalda, eso era un espectáculo, todos hacían su mayor esfuerzo, claro que los jurados y los otros concursantes no sabían que en esa pista se jugaba mas que un piche trofeo, se jugaban su orgullo, su dignidad, su necesidad de amar y por supuesto su amor. Tan rápido como comenzó termino la música, todos aplaudieron, Dumbledpr llego de nuevo a la tarima y anuncio - fue algo espectacular... no sabía que los alumnos de Hogwarst bailaban tan bien que orgullo, bien pero solo puede existir un ganador... por los hombres ha ganado DRACO MALFOY - Draco sonrió satisfactoríamente, nada le hacía mas feliz que verle la cara de idiota que puso Roderig, en si, le gustaba ver la cara de idiota que puso todo el mundo cuando el gano - y por la chicas... a ganado... HERMIONE GRANGER - pongan atención... si pensaron que la gente se sorprendió cuando Draco gano, no se dieron cuenta de cómo la gente abrió los ojos, apretó los nudillos y cambio de color cuando anunciaron que Hermione Granger ganó, sus caras eran un poema, la misma Hermione no pensaba ganar, se quedo inmóvil, Haza que alguien la empujo para que subiera a la tarima, ella lo hizo con paso inseguro, Dumbledor le entrego un trofeo y un ramo de flores mágicas, las cuales cambiaban de color y brillaban como si tuvieran escarchas, a Draco por otro lado le entregaron un trofeo nada más, el cual para el significaba mas de lo que decía la inscripción "concurso de baile, primer lugar" para el significaba haberle ganado a Roderig, en ese dura batalla el corazón de Hermione. Luego de recibir sus premios cada uno bajo, Hermione camino hacia una esquina oscura donde nadie la veía Draco la siguió, la encontró llorando -que sucede - pregunto Draco con su típica voz seca - nada... no te importa lárgate idiota - dijo ella entre sollozos - pero... - Hermione lo interrumpió - te odio Draco Malfoy... no puedo... no puedo dejar de... - pero no termino de hablar, rompio a llorar como loca, Draco la tomo entre sus brazos - suéltame - dijo, se safo de el joven una voz al fondo anunciaba la entraba de un nuevo grupo musical -x es un placer presentarles a "Caramelos de Cianuro" - todos apludieron (n/a ese en realidad es un grupo de mi país y poseedor del tema central de este finc) todos aplaudieron, Draco seguía sin entender que le sucedía a Hermione - tu no entiendes... aléjate de mi - dijo Hermione haciendo a un lado a Draco la música sonaba de fondo, muy movida por cierto, Draco no dejo de pensar en Hermione durante toda la fiesta, además de que estaba muerto de la rabia, porque en realidad ese grupo era su preferido (n/a jejee es que es mi preferido en verdad... y no pude evitar decir eso) y no podía concentrarse, hasta que una brillante idea le cruzó por la mente, ¡era un genio¡ no había otra manera de decirlo, corrió directo a donde estaba el grupo que se encontraba en su ronda de descansó, sin prestarle atención a que su pareja lo llamaba, se detuvo frente al vocalista - necesito un favor - el vocalista lo miro con cara de (que le pasa a este) - toquen "!Sanitarios¡" por favor - el vocalista volvió a poner la misma cara anterior - y dedíquensela a Hermione Granger - el vocalista sonrió, - de acuerdo.. y de parte de quien es - Draco negó con su cabeza - no digan de quien es y ni me señales.. ella sabrá quien se la mando - El cantante se levanto luego de terminar su cerveza (con alcohol) y dijo - de acuerdo chico - Draco se fue satisfecho, al mismo tiempo que pensaba en como la vida podìa cambiar, de una semana para aca ni soñaba dedicarle esa canción a nadie y menos a Hermione, y mucho menos pensar estar enamorado de ella... (n/a aclaro Sanitarios, es una canción muy buena de ellos, si pueden bájensela es de Caramelos de Cianuro, de Venezuela y la canción como dije antes se llama "Sanitarios", otra cosa este no es el tema central del finc, es otra canción que se llama "el ultimo polvo" también de ellos, bájensela si pueden es mas romántica y movida, en fin..."  
  
El cantante subió de nuevo a la tarima, con su varita mágica realizo un hechizo para amplificar la voz - bien... ustedes son un público muy bueno... por ahí alguien me ha pedido que dedique esta canción a una chica... llamada Hermione... Hermione Granger - todos voltearon a ver a la muchacha que se coloro mucho, la mayoría de los presentes pensaron que se la había dedicado Roderig, pero Hermione sabía que no era así.  
  
"Sanitarios"  
  
Pues la suerte nos coloca frente a frente aquí hoy Sé que no has venido sola yo tan poco lo estoy Todo el mundo está observando nuestro encuentro casual Yo sé bien que esta mal, yo sé bien que esta mal  
  
Con la música tan alta no hay comunicación Porque no vamos a otro sitio donde estemos mejor Si nos desaparecemos de este evento social Puedes ver que me brillan los ojos"  
  
Hermione busco esos ojos grises inmediatamente, le costo encontrarlos, aparte tenía que disimular para que nadie supiera quien era, sino se darían cuenta, era algo extremadamente encantador, fatídico y hermoso para ella.  
  
" Te veo en diez minutos en el fondo de los sanitarios nuestro encuentro es justo y necesario no soporto tenerte lejos +quiero hacértelo frente al espejo siempre te has desinhibido ante los actos prohibidos si tu sientes lo que siento aprovechemos el momento  
  
son las cosas tontas que me hace decir el alcohol no puedo sino pedirte mil veces perdón además en algún sitio alguien te debe esperar no te quiero atrasar, no te quiero atrasar  
  
me parecería justo que admitieses también que cuando estuvimos juntos la pasamos muy bien teniéndote tan cerca reconozco el olor la parte de atrás de tu cuello  
  
Te veo en diez minutos en el fondo de los sanitarios Nuestro encuentro es justo y necesario No soporto tenerte lejos Quiero hacértelo frente al espejo Siempre te has desinhibido ante los actos prohibidos Si tu sientes lo que siento, aprovechemos el momento  
  
Y no tengo que hablar y no tienes que hablar Por una media noche mágica cuanto te atrevas arriesgar Sé que tienes tu vida muy lejos de la mía Y que esto es solo un momento nada más Si parpadeas ya no esta..."  
  
Hermione no quería cerrar los ojos, tenía un profundo e idiota miedo, porque las palabras de esa canción se cumpliera, quería que ese momento durara mucho.  
  
Hola!!!!!!1 espero que les guste este capitulo, en realidad iba a ser mas largo pero por algunos problemas técnicos no pude seguir, ESTE CAP!!! No el finc, el finc lo seguire, no se vallan a asustar de nuevo gracias por os reviuw como siempre 


	7. respuestas review, no es un cap

Holaaa, como estan? Mucho tiempo sin hablar o escribirles (como sea) a ustedes, en realidad no tengo palabras para expresar mis disculpas, asi que usare la mas sencilla DISCULPA!!!!!!!!!!!!! SORRY!!!!!!!! PERDON!!!! ( ( ( SI??? Es que veran, he tenido serios problemas, no técnicos, no de pc, ni nada de eso, algunos problemitas familiares y otros no tan familiares, pero en realidad tan poco es que he faltado por eso (no todo es malo) he faltado por he estado de PACHANGA!! RUMBA!!! JODEDERA!!!! PARRANDA!!!!! Con mis amigos jejej es que veran he hecho muchos buenos amigos en el club donde practico natación y hemos salido mucho me he quedado a dormir en casa de varios hemos ido a fiestas y todo eso entons jee siempre llego con sueño ademas los estudios, deberían felicitarme quede de 3er lugar en el salon YAHOO!!! Jejeje no bueno ese no es el caso, el hecho es que quiero que me disculpen.  
  
Voy a responder algunos reviuw si para actualizarme solo respondere los del sexto capitulo:  
  
Lulupotter17: hola Lulu, eres de México que cool, yo quisiera visitar ese pais, tengo muchos amigos por internet de ahí, yo soy de Venezuela tengo 16 años naci el 7 de febrero y me encanta escribir, hablar (mucho) practicar natación, dibujar y leer, salir por ahí (en realidad me gustar hacer casi todo) cuidate gracias seguire con el finc. Y Gracias.  
  
Anna15: solamente dos palabras... MUCHAS GRACIAS!.  
  
Jenny Anderson: despreocupate Jenny, se que a veces uno esta muy ocupado y falto de tiempo, te comprendo Gracias por tu reviuw espero que te guste este capitulo.  
  
BB: Gracias, menos mal que te gusto, aquí hay una cita pero no esa cita que tu quieres porque como soy una mala persona jejejej les hago sufrir y siempre dedico un capitulo a Herm y Drac y otro a personajes secundarios jejejej, kisses wapa. Eso es en el proximo capi.  
  
Ross Malfoy: hola gracias por tu correciòn intentare acordarme, jejeje en realidad nunca le presto atención a ese tipo de cosas jejeje, si esta loca la canción por eso me gusta por cierto caramelos de cianuro se esta haciendo muy famoso en estos dias vi Mtv y estaba en el 2do lugar del top 10 que cool, con el ultimo polvo el central de mi finc jejejeje les dije que eran buenos. Por cierto no te conozco de otra parte ¿perteneces a otra comunidad?? ¿una de tom felton o de totalyhogwarst??? En fin kisses.  
  
K-rla: Hay muchas gracias, como has estado, es verdad ya casi no me conecto pero tu sabes la vida del parrandero laborioso jejeje, espero que subas esas notas ok, mira que es muy importante los estudios yo saque en física 17, jejeje pero en química saque 15, pero la profesora me regalo 2 puntos porque yo siempre le entregeba todo es que un examen me frego y por eso la definitiva dio 17 jejej, kisses cuidate en diciembre voy a estar un poco mas libre asi que vemos si coincidimos y nos conectamos.  
  
Luthi: gracias lo seguire, oye perteneces a una orden cool, cuidate kisses.  
  
La_Peye_Malfoy: HOLA la peye mi amiga del alma tiempo sin hablar, bueno ya vi por otra parte que pudiste publicar al fin tu ff, te felicito, bueno gracias por tu reviews, es importante par mi kisses.  
  
Poly Morgana R: "Si no vas a decir nada bueno no digas nada entons" ese es un dicho muy popular que me sabe a "MERDA" (perdonen la expresión) gracias por ser tan... franca otra cosa no me voy a extender, pero no hables de lo que no sabes, no me conoces ni un poquito para saber si soy o no maduro, no discutire contigo sobre eso, aun asi te digo que la madures o no que yo tenga no es asunto tuyo, chao gracias por tu review, espero que me envies otro donde no digas cosas que no sabes, con cariño José A.  
  
Ariam Akari. Hola, muchas gracia por tu finc, si hasta hace poco se conocia solo en venezuela ese grupo pero ahora se esta haciendo muy popular, en el top 10 de mtv esta de numero dos, con el ultimo polvo el tema central de este finc, bueno kisses cuidate. Y si si me gustan cantantes de otros paises como Juanes, Shakira, Avril Lavigne, Ricardo Arjona, Alejandro Sanz, Brithney (como se escriba, pero solo algunas canciones igual con Christina Aguilera solo algunas canciones) y de mi pais Guaco, voz veis, caramelos de cianuro, comando borracho ente otros.bueno ya esos son los que me cuardo hay mas pero a veces no em se los nombres ah bueno faltan dos Audislave y Red hot, kisses.  
  
LA señora toda poderosa: oye tu ya que eres toda poderosa hazme un please y mandame a emma watson pa mi ksa o mejor me mandas el pasaje para Inglaterra para el estreno si??. Jjejeje no mentira gracias por tu review kisses nos vemos y tranquila que si me demandas yo busco abogado o pago fianza.  
  
Angie: hola, gracias, gracias `por cambiar de parecer, no te considero hipócrita todos tienen derecho a cambiar de opinión, asi que bienvenida pues, no tengo prejuicios contigo y gracias por tus consejos cuidate y kisses.  
  
Nelly: oh !!!hello, I do not speak ingles very well but I understand everything what you said, thanks for your reviuw, is an honor that somebody of another one pais (I suppose that you are of others pais) with another language reads my finc kisses and thanks.  
  
Nub: oh al fin tu eres la ultima, pues muchas gracias si puedes bajatela es Buena kisses. 


	8. capitulo 6

Holaaa aquí ta el Capitulo cheis, jejejej bueno no es tan largo como los otros solo tres paginas, revela algunas cositas jejeje, pero aun así siguen quedando muchos misterios, espero que se sorprenda de las parejas, jejej el amor florece en Hogwats igual que los problemas de todos los años, espero que no me odien por ser tan corto este capitulo, pero es que estoy escribiendo otro minifinc, que es de Blaise y su primer amor, esta relacionado con este, el finc se va a llamar "Otra Cara Bonita" y es de una canción que le va muy bien a lo que le sucedió al pobre y esta escrito en un punto de vista poco usual, y no, no es desde el de Blaise, es de otro jejejeje, bueno me estoy ilusionando mucho con ese finc, de una digo que no será largo, es cortico, pero necesitaba deshacerme de ese punto de vista, luego tal vez escriba uno corto de cada personaje y su pasado, pero todos creo, estarán relacionados con este finc, kisses cuidence y esperen mi new ff. Kisses cuidenc  
  
Capitulo 6:  
  
Todos esperaban ver una reacción de Hermione, un grito, unas lagrimas o algo por el estilo, tal vez una de esas cosas típicas que hacen las chicas cada vez que les dan algo así, pero Hermione no es una chica típica, para nada, es por esto que nadie veía nada, solo a una chica parada ahí, sin decir nada, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y con los puños apretados, cualquiera pensaría que ella estaba enojada, mas no es así, Hermione cuando esta nerviosas, le da por quedarse estática sin hacer nada. Poco a poco el tumulto fue regresando al salón mientras los "Caramelos de Cianuro" tocaban una de sus más famosas canciones, Hermione aterrizo de nuevo a la tierra, con un golpe muy fuerte en el aterrizaje, dirigió su mirada a la izquierda, no vio nada o a ese alguien, dirigió su mirada a la derecha tan poco, dio media vuelta y solo pudo como una par de cabellos platinos desaparecían por la puerta del comedor, Hermione se dispuso a seguirlo.  
  
Pero alguien se interpuso, Roderig con un ceño fruncido y una cara de enojado le preguntó - ¿quién te mando eso? - Hermione de muy buena gana le hubiese contestado que no sabía, aunque fuese mentira, el hecho es que se lo diría amablemente, mas el tono que uso Roderig para hacer la pregunta a Hermione no le agrado para nada - no lo sé, y si acaso lo supiera qué... no me gusta para nada que me hablen así... - dijo Hermione, Roderig abrió los ojos, Hermione pudo verse reflejada en esa mirada de locura, horrible, nunca lo había visto así, Roderig la tomó bruscamente por los hombros - escúchame Hermione tu sales conmigo solamente - Hermione lo vio asustada, pero con mucho aplomo dijo - yo salgo con quien se me pegue la gana - y se soltó de sus brazos, Roderig iba a decir algo pero Hermione lo detuvo con la mano y se fue caminando, perdiendo, entre la multitud de gente.  
  
Hermione pudo salir del gran comedor, afuera no encontró a Draco, ¿dónde estaría? De repente una cosa cruzo por su mente "fondo de los sanitarios" corrió rápido hasta el final del pasillo, luego doblo a la derecha, después cruzo a la izquierda, se detuvo frente a dos puerta, una tenía un símbolo que indicaba que ese era el de hombres otro tenía el de mujeres ¿en cual estaría Draco?, entro primero al de hombres, no estaba nadie, bueno Neville, estaba, se asustó mucho cuando la vio Hermione no se molesto en disculpar, no vio nada que no hubiese visto antes, salió y entro a la de chicas, se sorprendió un poco al ver a un Draco recostado de la pared del fondo.  
  
Naka bailaba entre Justin y Ernie, del lado izquierdo tenía a Richard y del otro a Seamus, todos metiéndole mano, o al menos eso parecía, del otro lado estaba un Blaise Zabini muy malhumorado, con ganas de asesinar a alguien, mientras tanto Rina tomaba cerveza despreocupadamente mientras un chico de Hufflepuf la seducía, Blaise no aguanto más se paro de su silla y paso entre la multitud, empujando a algunos sin pedirles disculpas (n/a y ni que nadará de buen humor les hubiese pedido disculpa, por dios!!! Es un slytherin que pretenden) llego hasta donde estaban el grupo que rodeaba a Naka, tomo a Justin por el cuello de la camisa y casi aficciandolo lo lanzo al suelo, a Ernie no le fue mejor, luego de terminar boca a bajo sobre una mesa y Richard bajo la misma mesa en la cual solo se podían ver un par de pies del pobre muchacho, Seamus insólitamente recordó que tenía algo que hacer, así que salió corriendo, Naka miraba furiosa a Blaise - ¡que haces gradisimo idiota! - grito sobre la música para hacerse escuchar, Blaise se la llevo por el brazo a la parte de afuera donde podrían hablar con mas tranquilidad, - no quiero volver a verte cerca de uno de ellos, Ana Karenina - dijo severamente Blaise con una mirada parecida a la de Snape, pero no por algo Naka es una Slytherin - lo siento, pero como tu y yo no somos nada no tengo porque hacerte caso - contestó la pelirroja frunciendo los labios - tu eres mía Naka - dijo Blaise tomándola por los brazos y acercándola a él - no y que no querías nada serio con nadie - Blaise abrió los ojos, era verdad no quería nada con nadie, asi le había dicho a ella la ultima vez, pero... no podía soportar ver que otro chico la tomaba, la besaba si quiera la tocaba - tu... - dijo, la soltó y tomo asiento en un banquillo que estaba cerca de un rosal - Blaise... tu eres el que dijiste que yo podía ser libre... y si no lo quieres de esa manera porque tus desplantes - pregunto Naka - cuéntame que fue lo que sucedió antes de conocerte... no puedo tener nada contigo si me lo ocultas - Blaise la miro, suspiro y dijo - de acuerdo... todo sea por ti... - la conversación duro unos 15 minutos, el relato de Blaise fue muy triste según pensó Naka, una chica, que por cierto era 3 años mayor que Blaise para esa época, lo uso muy sádica y horriblemente, Blaise estaba enamorado de ella, con ella fue su primera vez y su primer amor, a la hora de la verdad ella lo dejo, diciendo prácticamente que lo había usado, que no sentía amor por él, que ni que rogara lo volvería a ver, desde entonces Blaise juro no enamorarse y jugar con todas las mujeres que se le presentaran, en venganza por esa, ahora vallamos a la conclusión de esta conversación - y así lo había hecho... jugué con todas las que se me presentaron... y me sentía bien.. hasta que llegaste tu, me confundiste, y aunque no quería hacerlo lo hice, no quería admitirlo, pero supongo que ya es tonto... ya te perdí... - no siguió, Naka lo paro encrustando sus labios carnosos en los de él, Blaise la abrazo, un par de lagrimas rodaron por la mejilla de Naka - yo nunca te haría eso Blaise, yo.. te amo - Blaise a beso, fue tierno y suplicante, Naka sintió la piel morena de su amado rozar su cara, Naka se estremecía por cada caricia de él, cada beso cada respiración, Blaise se encontraba en un éxtasis sobrenatural, las manos tersas de Naka eran un remedio para su dolor. La felicidad no duro mucho, había que corrompía la mente de Blaise y el no podía corresponderle como se debía a Naka sin resolverlo - lo siento Naka - dijo separándola de él - te juro que.. que pronto regresare contigo pero por ahora no... - y se paro dejando a Naka sola, la chica lo vio desaparecer por los rosales y hecho a llorar, ingrima y sola.  
  
Ahora ustedes se preguntaran donde andan Colin y Ginny pues ambos salieron justo después de la canción que le dedicaron a Hermione, al parecer eso puso fogoso a Colin y Ginny pues acepto una pequeñita propuesta, el hecho es que 5 minutos después, luego de que Ginny dio la excusa a sus amigas de que se sentía mal y que Colin dijo a su hermanito que iba a dormir, ambos se encontraban en la sala común de Gryffindor, besándose apasionadamente, todavía no habían llegado al punto de hacerlo... pero... la noche es larga.  
  
Mientras Ron bailaba muy contento con su pareja, al parecer el pelirrojo era el único que se encontraba feliz, porque Harry... Harry es otro cuento, el chico es demasiado despistado ¿no lo creen? El pobre se ha pasado la noche buscando a Cho que desapareció misteriosamente, muchas chicas andaban detrás de Harry, pero vamos que clase de chicas podrían esperar, si, todas esas muchachas que son buenas y santas, que el día que se mueran tendrán que decir coño (n/a me perdonan la expresión), para que su espiritu se quede en el cielo y no siga subiendo, ninguna otra clase se enamoraría de ese flacucho mal peinado, que para completar es mas inseguro que nadie en todo Hogwarst, hay que ser francos en la actualidad a las chicas les gustan el tipo de chico rudo y malo, (n/a no me lo tomen a mal es solo pura narración, no me meto con gustos de nadie) asi como Draco, o tal vez no tiene que ser rudo, sino solo atrevido, si ¿por qué no atrevido?, esos jóvenes quedados, no encajan, es por eso que Harry Potter y su amigo Ronald Weasly son los quedados de su generación, (n/a please no me odien por decirlo pero para mi es verdad) claro también hay que confesar que hay un grupito de chicas que les gustan los calladitos super héroes, salva mundo con caras rajadas, pero bueno... es un grupo muy reducido, además no puedo poner una pareja asi en este ff, porque no tendría nada de interesante.  
  
Mientras Brand Calister, se encontraba muy triste, nadie sabe bien porque, pero si estaba triste, Mary su "pareja" no le había hablado en todo el día, y no es que a él le importara mucho... ¿o si?, bueno si, si le importaba, porque en verdad, ¡como coño se atrevía a plantarlo!.  
  
Por otro lado Mary se encontraba hincada frente a una poseta sacando de su estomago todo lo que había almorzado en el día...  
  
Mientras tanto dos chicos en los sanitarios hacían de las suyas, hace unos días atrás quien diría que ese muchacho le gustaría, ese al cual todos desprecian y subestiman, porque es verdad a él algunos lo subestiman, todo desde esa noche en la fiesta de los Gryffindors, nunca pudo imaginar que él fuese tan tierno y la vez rudo, aunque nada mejor que verlo dormido, con esa carita angelical he inocente que pone, cuando unos mechones de cabello le caen en la frente, así lo vio la primera noche que amanecieron juntos.  
  
Quien diría que ellos dos eran parejas, nadie se lo imaginaría, uno popular y el otro para nada popular, lo que a él mas le gustaba de ella era su piel, como porcelana china, suave y espectacular, y esos ojos que siempre lo envolvían, su mirada lo atrapaba en un remolino de emociones siempre, pero su relación tenía que ser un total y rotundo secreto, nadie podía enterarse que él, Neville Logbotton y la popular Cho Chang eran amantes...  
  
¿a que lo deje en la parte mas interesante?' me pareció una pareja poco usual, y creo que ya se dieron cuenta que me gustan ese tipo de parejas, son muy cool, además creo que le dará humor a la cuestión, porque no quería que se pusiera tipo novela, y pues necesitaba a ellos, jejeje, espero que me digan que les parec,  
  
Proximamente:  
  
¿qué sucedió con Pansy? ¿Dónde carriso anda? ¿Colin y Ginny lo haran de nuevo? ¿y Draco ya esta sin remedio, ya se enamoro totalmente? ¿Harry dejara de ser tan despistado? ¿Prosperarà la relación de Cho con Neville? ¿qué sucede con Blaise? ¿me cansare de poner estas preguntas tontas?? Todo eso y mucho mas aquí!!! En Fanfiction.com!!! MI JUGUETE!!!  
  
Vealo en las mejores salas del pais.  
Toy chiflado ya lo sé. 


	9. capitulo 7

HOLA!!! Tiempo sin hablar, bueno aquí esta un capitulo que lo escribi con mucho sentimiento, siento desilusionar a algunos, pero no tiene lo que se diga el SEXO en masa, jejej pero es muy bueno, muy psicológico y me gusta mucho además descubren cosas de los personajes muy profundas, he intrigantes, descubren cosas de HARRY!! Aleluya al pobre lo tenìa jodido en el finc jejejej y hasta de Lavender bronw van a encontrar a un poco de cada personaje bueno de casi todos, faltan NEVILLE CHO GINNY Y COLIN, pero es que me centre esta vez en lo que no habia tocado antes y estaban desaparecidos, aun asi esta DRACO Y HERMIONE junto con BLAISE Y NAKA, y hay mas gente, espeor que les gusten y dejen MUCHOS REVIEW!! PLEASE:  
  
Capitulo 7:  
  
Desde hace una semana todo el mundo estaba de cabeza y es que para Hermione nada cuadraba en su lugar, porque el que él estuviese con ella no era normal, qué le sucedía a los dos, o que le sucedía a ella, porque aun con todo y canción que le dedico Draco, ella no estaba segura de que el la amaro o mejor dicho de que ella lo amara a él, y es que Hermione nunca a estado enamorada, aunque sentía los signos del "amor" cuando estaba cerca de él, su estomago sentía las "maripositas" se enredaba al hablar hasta hacia cosas idiotas frente a él, aunque en la mayoría de los momentos que se encontraron juntos fue en la cama o besándose, pero aun así Hermione no sabía como diferenciar si lo que sentía por Draco era amor o un simple deseo sexual.  
  
Lo mas cerca que ella estuvo del amor fue cuando sintió una leve, pero muy leve atracción por Ron Weasly, que se fue a la mierda cuando supo que a él le gustaban las chicas mentes hueca populares, como Lavender Bronw y Parvati Patil, en fin esa es otra historia, pero es curioso pensar que él mismo día en que ella se desilusiono de Ron encontró a Draco, el la envolvió en sus brazos y la llevo a un mundo lleno de pasión y lujuria, donde el deseo podía más que la razón, y donde sus "pequeñas" diferencias se iban al carajo, aunque es irónico llamarlas pequeñas a un bojete de problemas que tenía frente a ellos, Hermione no sabía que el deseo (ya sea sexual o de cualquier otro tipo) y el amor van de la mano y solo en un punto muy leve se separan para dar paso a otra experiencia en la cual ella no tenía ni la mas remota idea de saber cual es, para Hermione estos dos sentimientos nuevos y excitantes eran lo mismo, aunque su corazón y su mente las querían separar, eso era la causa de la confusión de Hermione, y es que cuando veía a Draco Malfoy, si sentía las malditas mariposas hasta tal punto que creí poder vomitar, pero también sentía ese deseo sexual, esas ganas de tocarlo, de que la hiciera suya y de sentir sus labios hacer fricción con los suyos y que sus alientos se compartieran, esa hilera de pensamientos "pecaminosos" le aterrorizaba a Hermione, nunca se había comportado así, un motivo mas para temerle a esta cosa que se le podía llamar relación, ella se estaba convirtiendo en algo que no es, tenía miedo de dejar atrás a la estudiosa y moralista Hermione, aunque ya era idiota decir moralista, porque de cuando acá una chica moral hace ese tipo de cosas con otro antes de casarse, a Hermione le sorprendería cuantas, pero para ella la única que lo hacia era ella misma, ella se creía una pecadora de primera, y no es que fuese una especie de monja con traje de bruja, pero eso era lo que le habían inculcado sus padres (que basta decir que son de lo mas moralistas posibles) ella no podía ser una libertina como Parvati y Lavender o una Pansy, además ¿hasta donde podría llegar esta y que relación sin que los problemas que separan a ambos los ataquen?.  
  
Igualmente, Draco se sentía extraño, el hacerlo con Hermione era excitante si, no había ninguna duda, pero hubo un punto de esto que le dio miedo, si, eso miedo, no tenía porque ocultárselo a él mismo, y es que nunca había sentido algo por una chica, nisiquiera su primera vez en la que generalmente los chicos se obsesionaban con su pareja, como le ocurrió a Blaise, pero a él no, el era fuerte o por lo menos así pensaba, pero con Hermione sentía cosas diferentes, podría ser amor, porque no, aunque sería la mayor estupidez de su vida, aun así no podía descartar esa posibilidad, aun había otra... curiosidad, si una curiosidad desgarrante que en su vida había sentido, nunca creyó a Hermione tan seductora y salvaje, pero ¿era puro deseo sexual lo que experimentaba Draco?, ¿era curiosidad por saber que ocultaba una chica estudiosa como ella?, es raro pensar que las personas que uno menos pensaban podían despertar sentimientos tan profundo y al mismo tiempo irreales, podrían ser para bien o para mal, pero ahí están, y es peor cuando uno no los satisface, esos sentimientos como que adquieren vida y lo carcomen a uno en el interior, desesperándonos, causándonos impotencia al no poder quemar ese antojo de lo que sea, desde comer un insignificante dulce hasta amar y matar, odiar y querer a alguien o a algo, hasta sacrificarse por una persona a la cual no sabes si te corresponde en lo mas mínimo, lo mas desesperante y terrorífico al amar es sentir inseguridad, es no saber si ese alguien al que profesas tu amor y que estarías dispuesto a sacrificar tu vida, no te corresponda, no sepa que existes y que tú podrías hacerlo o hacerla la persona mas feliz de la tierra.  
  
Algo por estilo siente Blaise, que perdió la confianza hace mucho tiempo, pero no la confianza en los demás, sino la confianza en si mismo, porque tiene miedo de amar, tiene miedo de caer en esas redes en la cuales uno sufre mas que por un cruciatus, y en la que uno pierde hasta más que tu vida, porque eso es lo mas triste al estar enamorado, que uno le da más importancia a la vida del ser querido que a la de uno mismo, a Blaise se le olvidaron las cosas buenas que traía el amor cuando llegaba, todas esas cosas fueron bloqueadas en su mente, no es que no fuese a enamorarse nunca, es más ya estaba enamorado, pero no quería entregarse, no quería realizar esa frase cursi y melancólica que usan las personas de "abrir tu corazón" para el eso es idiota, "que coño le interesa al otro mi corazón, que hay ahí que todos quieren saber" pensaba Blaise, y aunque el siente amor por Naka, nunca lo iba a disfrutar, por tener ese miedo a que lo traicionen, y no es tanto el ser traicionado, es que le horrorizaba pensar que esta vez no podría recuperarse, porque en algo estaba claro sus sentimientos por Naka eran y son muchos mas fuertes que los que sintió con Sasha (n/a para saber quien es Sasha lean el otro finc mío llamado Otra Cara Bonita de Blaise Zabini).  
  
Es curioso pensar como diferentes personas, las cuales no hablan en ese momento entre si, ni siquiera se han contado lo que sienten, pueden pensar lo mismo y mas aun al mismo tiempo, en los jardines del castillo Naka pensaba en lo injusto que es el amor y en la rabia que sentía al ver que una sombra del pasado impedía su futuro, es algo tonto sentir miedo por una relación, aunque ella misma lo siente, no hay ningún impedimento para que ella y Blaise sean felices, pues esa tipa que lo uso ya se fue, porque mantener su recuerdo vivo, ¿será que Blaise sigue enamorado de esa?, es imposible, o no, la daba miedo pensar que Blaise amara a otra, mientras ella estúpidamente perdía su tiempo intentando enamorarlo.  
  
Como dije antes es realmente curioso que en una festividad tan bonita como la Navidad, reine el desosiego y el miedo, tal vez no sea un miedo grande pero para unos adolescente era uno muy grande y amenazador, para lo adolescente todo se magnifica se complica y se soluciona el doble de rápido, pues para problemas tan grandes como la pobreza mundial o un Lord Voldemort de regreso (n/a por cierto espérenlo para el 2004 será divertido muajajajaja) es algo sin importancia, ok, ok tiene cierto miedo a Lord Voldemort, pero quien no, después de todo como dijo Hermione hace algún tiempo - el temor a decir nombre de algo aumenta el miedo a lo que no se nombra - y es que es algo prácticamente inculcado el tenerle miedo a un viejo egocéntrico como el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, que por cierto no es mas que un viejo decrepito, él mismo se sorprendería de la cantidad de personas que lo detestan, incluyendo a una larga fila de Slytherin, porque su futuro es ser mortifago, inclusive Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Todos piensan que esa rubia va a ser una mortifaga empedernida, y pues hasta cierto punto es cierto,¿ porque no?, sus padres los son, aunque el recibir la noticia de que lo sería la decepcionó un poco... bastante, ella tenía otras aspiraciones, unas mas grandes que seguir a un idiota con cara de lagartija, le importaba muy poco la purificación de la sangre, le sabía a total mierda, por dios porque perder el tiempo en ese, es mejor que ellos existan, es una muestra clara de su superioridad, es mas si ella llegaba al poder para ella era mejor que hubiesen sangre sucias, mas personas a su disposición, mas personas que controlar y dominar a su antojo, y es que por algo Pansy era una Slytherin su ambición llegaba a limites insospechados, puede que no fuese de lo mas lista pero si muy ambiciosa, y esto amigos... puede hacer llegar muy lejos a las personas.  
  
Mary tiene un pequeño secreto que hasta ahora no le ha dicho a nadie, y es que ella misma se acaba de enterar y por el tamaño que tiene va a tener que contárselo a Brang, y es que ese secreto que hasta ahora es pequeño pero que va creciendo con el pasar de los días es un amiguito, pero lo que ella no se explica es como sucedió, ella había usado mucha seguridad y estaba segura de que Brang también, es mas no era posible, ni que fuese la inmaculada concepción para eso, no había ninguna explicación, aun así lo hecho, hecho está y no podía cambiarlo, que dirían sus padres, no creo que la boten de su casa,¿ o si?, y que diria Brang la dejaría sola, no creía que eso fuese posible, Brang la amaba, de eso también estaba segura ella también lo quería a él, de todas formas no podía pensar que se habían dañado la vida al quedar embarazada tan joven.  
  
Brang no es que fuese el chico mas apuesto del colegio (pues no lo era) no es que fuese el mas inteligente (pues no lo era) pero era muy buena persona (con quien le daba la gana of course) y amaba a Mary, es irónico ¿no?, ellos que tanto dicen que lo que hacen es puro sexo y que gritan a los cuatro vientos que no se quieren que su interés es en la cama, saben que se aman uno al otro, mientras que los otros que dicen amarse y quererse no saben si se aman, es que la comunicación de los sentimientos es algo imposible para el ser humano.  
  
Hacia mucho tiempo que Harry no pensaba en Ron como un chico, ya saben a que me refiero COMO UN CHICO, y es que había algo que nadie sabía y es que Ron Weasly y él, Harry, hace mucho tiempo lo hicieron juntos, fue un poco confuso para entonces, pero ahora ambos lo comprenden muy bien, aunque vale aclarar que solo lo hicieron una vez, solo para experimentar, pues para entonces no habían tenido ni una sola experiencia sexual, eso fue alrededor del tercer curso, cuando Hermione estaba muy atosigada con sus deberes y no les prestaba atención, quizás para entonces si ella les hubiese puesto un poquito el ojo se habría dado cuenta el porque Harry apoyaba a Ron en las continuas peleas que tenían ambos, aun así eso no quería decir que Harry amara a Ron, pues no era verdad ni que Ron amara a Harry porque tan poco era verdad, lo que hicieron por puro placer sexual, aunque después de eso su amistad en vez de diluirse un poco se hizo mas fuerte, mas duradera, algo extraño, esa noche con el par de palos que tenía Harry encima y el hecho de que Cho no apareciese, le indujo a Harry a pensar en Ron, pues necesitaba un consuelo, además un pequeño deseo le despertó al ver a Ron tan acalorado por bailar con su pareja que en ese momento se fue al baño, sin mucha vergüenza Harry fue a donde Ron y le propuso, con cierto tonito erótico (n/a si se puede sonar erótico estando peo) - quiero acostarme contigo de nuevo, ya - Ron perplejo, aunque medio peo y acalorado por el baile, no encontró mucho que decir, pero viendo a Harry tan extrañamente sexy, no dudo mucho al aceptar, se fueron rápido y discretamente a la torre de Gryffindor, ya tomados de la mano y dándose leves besos en los labios...  
  
No se sorprendan en Hogwarst hay mas actos lesbicos de los que la gente piensa, algo así como unas as parejas secretas de las cuales nadie sospecha, y es que ustedes consideran normal tanta "amistad" entre Lavender Bronw y Parvati Patil, pues ya ella se habían acostado mucho juntas, eso no quería decir que les dejara de gustar los hombres, pero era otro tipo de experiencias que a veces a ellas les provocaba tener y como son mejores amigas pues ambas se ayudaban a satisfacer su curiosidad, es mas hasta cuando tuvieron novios, a veces cansaba un poco hacerlo con esos chicos, algunos como Harry y Ron no tenían la delicadeza suficiente para con una mujer, a cambio otra chica era como sentirse a una de ella misma tocándose, y era mucho mejor que la masturbación, ya que era una mano ajena y eso causaba excitación, era muy delicado y el hacerlo era una elevación espiritual en cierto modo, era mas delicado y mas elegante, (n/a con esto no es que este en apoyo de las relaciones Gays ni nada, aunque tan poco me importan mucho no tengo prejuicios contra nadie a estas tendencias) es por ese motivo que lo hacían por mas ninguno.  
  
QUE LES PARECIO ESPERO QUE BUENO; EN REALIDAD ESTE LO ESCRIBI PORQUE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO::::::: DEL AÑO NO PIENSEN MAL CREO QUE NO ESCRIBIRE MAS POR ESTE AÑO JEJEJE ASI QUE CONSIDÉRENLO MI REGALO DE NAVIDAD!! QUE PASEN UN FELIZ AÑO Y QUE EL AÑO PROXIMO SE CUMPLAN TODOS SUS SUEÑOS! LOS QUIERO MUCHO; Y PUES ESPEREN EL CAPITULO 8 EN ENERO; JUNTO CON EL RETORNO DEL REY; NO MENTIRA EL RETORNO DEL:QUE:NO:DEBE:SER:NOMBREDO: MUAJAJAJAJAJ!  
  
KISSES CUIDNEC. JOSÉ ANTONIO CASTILLO ANTICH. 


	10. capitulo 8

Holaaaa!! Como estan, espero que bien contestare algunos review, para que no digan jejeje,  
  
PadmaPatilNaberrie: hola, pues gracias, y si esa fue la intencion que pensaras que eran Drac y Herm, a que me quedo bien verdad! (ya jose deja de hacert bolas jejeje¬¬) BB: hola pues gracias, tranquila que este no lo dejo ni muerto, pues ya te abras dado cuenta que Harry no es lo que aparenta, no lo trato demasiado bien aquí, pero me da igual jejejeje, mira intete meterme en esa pagina que tu dices y nada que parece a ver como lo solucionamos eso. Stefi-felton: bueno jejejejeje si es buena la cancion, y lamento que no ter guste lo de harry, pero topdo tiene su motivo luego te daras cuenta de porq puse eso, kisses chau. Artemis: hola, tu carta no ofendio para nada jejejeje, ok no importa que no te gusten esas partes jejeje con que te guste el resto jejeje kisses. La_Peye_Malfoy: muchas gracias, si es original lo de neville y cho yo por lo menos nunca los vi juntos jejeje. Rika Himura Iwatari: hola, pues si Harry es el despiste en masa, que mas se va a hacer, y la pareja es muy extraña gracias por tu comentario!. Dafy: si pues creo que me pase un poco con eso de Harry, pero ya ta hecho, además descubrirás cosas de èl en este capitulo asi que no dudes el porque escribi eso, además estan medio borrachos cuando subían jejeje. Iraty Rowling: oye gracias, que bueno saber que recomiendan mi ff, y acerca de lo del cuarteto no es mala idea lo pensare muy bien, jejeje a ver quien quiera CUARTETO UE DIGA SI!! Voy a meditarlo, graCIAS Y KISSES. Niña orduña al habla: muy como ya chatee contigo pues te lo repito, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Luz: Hello, ok me esforzare y seguire escribiendo.  
  
Bueno aquí esta e capitulo espero que les guste no ta muy largo pero hay mucha sustancia ejejeje kisses.  
  
Capitulo 8:  
  
Cada goteo del lavamanos de los baños, era como una prueba odiosa de que el tiempo no sé de tenía, pero cuando estaba con ella todo era posible, como saber que el amanecer o el anochecer están cercas, como imaginar que una flor nace y que muere en un tiempo, si estando junto a él todo eso se va al suelo, es intrigante saber que todo esto desaparece, pero que al mismo tiempo miles de preguntas se contestan solas, como el saber como tocar las estrellas, como es el misterio de la vida, y que fue primero el huevo o la gallina, y la mas fantástica de todas, aprender a amar, y aprender a ser amado.  
  
Sus rojos labios eran el remedio mas grande de la vida, sentir como rozaban lo suyos, sentir como su cintura se movía al compás que él marcaba, era una de las mejores experiencias que se podrían vivir, su cuello fino y tostado era su platillo favorito, eso era lo que mas disfrutaba Draco, besar el cuello de Hermione hasta el cansancio, paso su lengua por el borde de su cara, tierna y dulcemente, como para que ella supiera que era suya, Hermione se estremeció por ese agente caliente que la invadía, era algo inimaginable, paso sus manos por debajo de los pantalones de Draco y las poso sobre su trasero, lo apretó, el chico miro a Hermione por su acción, la chica sonrío pícaramente, la camisa de Draco salió volando por los aires y el vestido de ella también, no les importo que alguien pudiese entrar al baño y los viera, eso era algo que le daba un toque de emoción, Hermione subió las piernas sobre Draco y las enrolló en su cintura, el chico la sostuvo por la espalda y la sentó sobre uno de los lavamanos, beso todo su cuerpo, desde el cabello hasta los dedos de los pies, parando en la parte media del cuerpo, donde ella experimento el máximo éxtasis, Draco sonrió por el resultado de sus caricias, ella tomo su cabello y deposito en el un beso tierno y suplicante, sin previo aviso Draco la penetro y Hermione ahogo un pequeño gemido, se tomo de la espalda del muchacho y la acariciaba con cada movimiento, con cada beso que él le daba, Draco sentía como Hemione se convulsionaba por el tacto, en una fue tan fuerte que Hermione casi sin darse cuenta mordió a Draco en el hombro, el muchacho no se quejo, le encantaba verla furica de amor... todo acabo muy lentamente, sin que nada los interrumpiera y todo fuese increíblemente mágico.  
  
Ambos chicos sabían que no podían durar mucho tiempo ahí, así que se vistieron - Hermione - dijo Draco, la chica lo miro y él preguntó - ¡has visto mi interior no lo encuentro? - si no fuese porque él cree conocer a Hermione, la habría visto contener una risita, pero ella contestó - no, búscalo bien - Draco se rindió de buscarlo luego de que vio que Hermione ya estaba lista, él se apresuro a colocarse los pantalones y a abotonarse la camisa - ¿que haremos ahora? - Pregunto Hermione en tono de angustia - pues seguir así - dijo Draco - como... no... yo no puedo, esto es algo horrible - exclamo ella angustiada - a que te refieres con horrible - dijo Draco, como que lo que hicieron fue horrible - no lo mal interpretes... es que yo no puedo tener un amor oculto, no puedo estar escondiéndome de todos de mis amigos de los profesores, además lo nuestro es prohibido - recalco ella casi llorando - pues tenemos que luchar por hacerlo realidad eso es todo - contestó Draco, como si eso fuese tan facil - no es tan sencillo... de cualquier forma esto no es para hablarlo aquí - dijo Hermione dando media vuelta pero justo antes de salir miro a Draco y con un tono de ternura dijo - fue maravilloso - y salió, Draco algo halagado y algo decepcionado, salió corriendo detrás de ella, se imaginaran su impresión de cuando salió y ver a Hermione parada frente a la puerta, pero sin verlo a él, sino viendo a un profesor muy enojado, Draco centro su mirada hacia donde la tenía Hermione y de su boca salió una inaudible palabrita - Snape -  
  
Era raro en realidad, haberlo hecho con Harry de nuevo, fue emocionante, pero luego de hacerlo le dio como una especie de asco, no se atrevía decircelo a Harry, después de todo puede que al pelinegro le gustara, por otro lado Harry estaba un poco confundido, sería que le gustaba Ron, no podía ser, eran amigos desde hacía mucho, compartían todo, eran inseparables... pensándolo bien, eso era raro, aunque siempre le gustaba cuando Ron se cambiaba delante de e´l " OH por dios, SOY Gay" pensó Harry " no puede ser... no puede ser..." - este bueno me tengo que vestir - dijo Ron, para que Harry le soltara la cintura que se la tenía bien agarrada - aja - dijo Harry pero sin soltarle la cintura - este... Harry no me puedo vestir si no me sueltas - dijo Ron algo incomodo - oh lo siento - dijo el cara rajada, "por dios que me pasa... yo no soy gay... no lo soy... puede que bisexual.. pero no Gay, claro que no" Ron salió de la cama, desnudo y se dirigió a su baúl, saco una de las toallas y se metió a bañar, Harry decidió levantarse y lavarse la cara, se metió al baño algo apenado pues unos indicios de erección aparecían en su cuerpo, esos indicios se acrecentaron cuando vio la silueta de ron a través de la puerta semi trasparente de la bañera, "por dios pero que..." Harry corto de una esos pensamientos, se lavo rápido y salió del cuarto de baño. Luego de que Ron se baño salió enrollado en una toalla, que solo le tapaba... lo que debía ser tapado, a Harry le atrapo la excitación y no tuvo mas remedio que meterse de nuevo bajo las sabanas y tratar de tapar lo mas posible su erección - estas bien - pregunto Ron mientras soltaba la toalla y sacaba su interior, al ver esto Harry aspiro profundamente - s..si - Ron se vistió lentamente, cosa que fue un suplicio para Harry - bien... te espero a bajo para desayunar. En cuanto vio salir a Ron de la habitación, Harry se fue corriendo para el baño a terminar lo que había comenzado desde que vio a Ron en el baño.  
  
Rina se había pasado toda la noche bailando, en consecuencia tenía los pies vueltos nada, pues los malditos tacones eran demasiado altos, tanteo su cama para encontrar una almohada, estaba acostumbrada a dormir con tres, una entre las piernas (n/a que raro ella siempre quiere tener algo entre las piernas) otra en su cabeza y otra abrazándola, pero su sorpresa fue no encontró ninguna, la de sus piernas no estaba y la de los brazos tan poco, que pasaría, tanteo mucho con mas fuerza, y su sorpresa fue encontrar un brazo, fuerte, de un chico, no le extrañaba demasiado, casi siempre era así, pero ninguno era tan egoísta para quitarles sus dos almohadas, ella siempre le prestaba una a su compañero, PERO LAS DOS, eso era una bajeza imperdonable, se sostuvo de sus codos y cuidadosamente saco una almohada de entre los brazos de su compañero de cama, que para estas alturas no se acordaba de quien era, justo cuando no le faltaba nada al muchacho se despertó - oye dame eso - dijo con algo de mal humor - que te crees dame acá - dijo Rina - es mi almohada - apunto ella - si pero soy tu invitado - dijo el muchacho, Rina se quedo ignotizada por unos breves momentos, los ojos de ese chico era muy lindos - uno...uno muy mal educado por cierto - dijo ella mientras agarraba su almohada y se acurrucaba viendo hacia otro lado - con que esas tenemos - dijo el muchacho - pues yo no puedo dormir sin abrazar algo - dijo el chico de cabello castaño - cuanto lo siento... búscate otra cosa - fijo Rina, recuperando muy rápidamente su sueño - de acuerdo - contestó el muchacho, y sin mínimo de vergüenza paso un brazo sobre ella y la apretó contra si - oye - dijo Rina algo cohibida pero emocionada - no seas falta de respeto, yo no soy almohada, no me abrases - refunfuño mientras se soltaba de los brazos que la rodeaban - no te abrazo a ti... abrazo a mi almohada que la tienes tu - apunto el muchacho con una pequeña risa, "en realidad le gusta jugar", penso Rina, muy divertida, nunca había tenido una pareja así, bien - punto numero uno, es mi almohada, punto numero dos, estamos en mi cuarto y punto numero tres, quieres la almohada, pues tómala - grito mientras le daba un almohadaso en la cara al el ojos negros - eso fue bajo - dijo el muchacho mientras tomaba otra almohada y le daba en un costado a Rina. Ambos se envolvieron en una batalla sin tregua, donde por supuesto gano Rina.  
  
De nuevo lo había hecho con Ginny, y en su cuarto, que espectacular fue, poco usual, era infinitamente feliz en ese momento, ya se estaba fijando como meta casarse con ella, mientras Ginny estaba un poco mal humorada, en realidad le gustaba Colin, no había por que negarlo, pero le desesperaba que estuviese todo el tiempo detrás de ella, era un fastidio, con razón Harry nunca le hizo caso a ella, si es que cuando uno tiene un pegoste detrás de uno todo el tiempo, fastidia, y el que Colín fuese tan atento todo el tiempo, Tan perfecto le hacia que el remordimiento la carcomiera, ella no se lo merecía por otro lado algunas veces ella era my feliz, pero otras se sentía como atrapada en un mundo rosa donde ella no pertenecía - Colín tenemos que hablar, ya - dijo la pelirroja 


	11. capitulo 9

HOLAAA! Bueno aquí esta como lo prometi el capitulo 9, no es nada del otro mundo, una pelea entre dos personajes, librada de snape, LO UNICO INTERESANTE es el nuevo personaje.  
  
Hay algo que tengo que aclarar es que con el nuevo personaje aprenderan un poco de portugues jejejeje, veran el persona nuevo se llama QUENTE (si QUENTE en el capitulo veran porque se llama asì) pero como es en otra lengua me gustaria mas o menos enseñarles como se pronuncia, ¿por què? Porque no me gustaría que leyeran y en vez de pensar o decir como se debe digan algo todo raro jejeje, bueno QUENTE se pronuncia QUENSHIE, (que conste que se los escribí lo mas parecido a la pronunciación) tienen que decirle el SHIE de QUENSHIE muy rápido, porque la I casi no se escucha o se nota jejeje, es un poco complicado, bueno el nombre completo del personaje es QUENTE PAQUERA (PAQUERA es el Apellido) y Paquera se pronuncia tal como se escribe, no les diré que significa Paquera porque en otro capitulo se enteran que significan y verán que su nombre tiene mucho que ver con el personaje jejejej. Bueno mas adelante aparecerán nuevas palabras en Portugues que utiliza este personaje, y les diré que significa y como se pronuncia, por cierto el portugués que el habla es el de brasil, aunque el portugués de Portugal es casi igual (solo que un poquito mas rápido) el personaje usa modismo Brasileños que puede que no se den en Portugal, VIU?? Jejej sorry es que mi mama me esta enseñando portugues y pues lo tengo pegado jejejeje por cierto Viu significa ¿entendio? ò ¿escucho? Jejeje, en fin les dejo el fastidio kisses cuidenc. Muak.  
  
Capitulo 9:  
  
Generalmente le agradaba ver al profesor Snape, pero en este caso no, el que lo descubriese con Hermione era algo muy grabe - me quieren explicar que hacían ustedes ahí - pregunto Snape matándolos con tan solos mirarlos, Hermione estaba asustadísima, que iba a decir, obviamente tendría que mentir... pero que mentira - pues... este - comenzó a hablar pero Draco la interrumpió - solo estaba fastidiándola, vera... ella entro y yo la seguí... usted sabe para bueno esta claro. para hacer lo que siempre hacemos lo slytherin - dijo Draco, él se refería a fastidiar a los Gryffindor, y así lo entendió Snape, pero Hermione entendió otra cosa "aja... lo que siempre hacen los slytherin, es decir... FOLLAR" se contuvo de preguntarle a Malfoy si eso era, tan solo porque Snape hablo - bien... diremos que les creeré, pero tienen mucha suerte que sea yo y no Mcgonagall quien lo encontró, aunque aun así... no deberían de estar ahí adentro... estamos - concluyo, Draco y Hermione asintieron con brío - en... que hacen aquí todavía, váyanse, AHORA- Hermione y Draco reaccionaron y se fueron, cada uno por un lado diferente, Hermione pensando en que ya tenía algo nuevo para una colección que comenzó y Draco pensando en que tenía una suerte del carajo viejo.  
  
Hermione llego a su sala común sana y salva, para que seguir con esa fiesta si ya lo mejor de la noche había pasado, se dirigió a su cuarto y justo antes de dormir saco de su bolsillo una prenda negra con costuras grises, la cual absolutamente no era de ella, abrió el cajón de su mesa y la junto con otra en condiciones deplorables, estaba toda rasgada, aun asi ella las guardo con mucho cuidado, mientras sonreía feliz y contenta, se quito el vestido, lanzo los tacones (mata pies) para un lado y se hecho a dormir, pensando en como hacer mas grande esa colección.  
  
Al amanecer se dio cuenta que estaba vuelta nada, el cabello le parecía un nido, solo le faltaban los huevos y el águila encima para terminar, era un despelote, ni se diga de sus ojeras y de los intentos de pies que tenía, porque esos tacones era matadores, , abrió la pila de la tina, la lleno hasta el tope, y arrojo en ella todo lo que eran jabones, baños de enjuague, baños de olores, champús, todo, y se metió en ella,, junto con un leve suspiro de alivio y confort.  
  
Se encontraban agotados, las manos les dolían, y el cuarto era un desastres, aun así Rina quería levantarse y ducharse, y así lo hizo, luego de una larga ducha rejubenesedora, Rina salió como nueva, al ver que el muchacho seguía tirado en el suelo (es que con la lucha de almohadas ambos quedaron ahí en la alfombra durmiendo) lo llamo - ¡ey tu! - - él no respondía, "coño Rina, la próxima vez, antes de una pelea pregúntale su nombre" se acerco y lo meneo un poco para ver si se despertaba, el muchacho abrió los ojos y dijo - ¿que quieres? - ella levanto una ceja con arrogancia y dijo - de ti nadas, pero puedes irte ya - ahora era el turno de él, de levantar su ceja- eso no es tan facil... no me pagaste por mis servicios - Rina que se había levantado ya y buscaba su ropa, se volteo rápidamente y se hecho a reir - ¿tus servicios? Perdóname, pero para ti fue un honor estar conmigo - decreto ella con típica arrogancia Slytherin, el peligro se levanto por fin, y se dirigió al baño, y desde ahí le grito. - ¡Es Paquera... mi apellido es Paquera! - Rina un poco sorprendida por ese apellido tan extraño solo pudo decir - ¿quién te lo pregunto? - el joven salió del baño con el rostro mojado y dijo - es para que la próxima vez que me vallas a pedir que me levante... me llames por lo menos con mi apellido - Rina soltó una risita coqueta y se coloco el brasier - bien "Paquera" mi nombre es Rina - el muchacho se le acerco (aun enrollado en la sabana) y le tendió la mano - mucho gusto... mi nombre es Quente - Rina rio, en parte por el gesto del chico y en otra por el nombre tan chistoso que tenía - de donde es ese nombre - pregunto luego de haberse reido un buen rato, y ante la mirada incomoda del joven - pues mi madre es de Brasil y mi padre es de aquí, mi madre me lo puso y significa Fogoso, caliente de temperatura extrema - contestó el muchacho riendo con incomodidad - ah... ¿ le haces honor? - preguntó Rina con su acostumbrado acento erótico - no lo sé... dime tu - contestó el Joven colocándose su ropa de la noche anterior - de anoche no me acuerdo mucho... sera otra día que te diga - declaro la muchacho con picardía, Quente rió por lo bajo y oculto su excitación muy bien, y es que Rina lo traía loco desde hace un buen tiempo, Rina por otra parte no sospechaba que ese joven le iba a cambiar la vida para siempre.  
  
La sala común de Gryffindor se encontraba tranquila ninguno de los 7 habitantes que estaban en esas fechas hablaba mucho, todos estaban sentados en sus butacas, Lavender y Parvati hablaban animadamente en una esquina, Harry acababa de bajar de su habitación y Hermione aun se encontraba en su cuarto, mientras Ron desayunaba - ¡Pero Ginny por Qué¡ - grito Colin saliendo de los pasillos de los cuartos, detrás de una Ginny que parecía estar a punto de llorar, pero al mismo tiempo angustiada - POR QUE SI COLIN - Lavender y Parvati se enmudecieron de inmediato, mientras Harry se quedo parado a la mitad del salón sin decir ni hacer nada - Ginny no puedes cortarme, asi como asi - exclamo Colin bastante rojo - Entiéndeme... me tienes atosigada... déjame vivir... me siento encerrada en un mundo al que no pertenezco...- dijo Ginny - PERO GINNY - grito Colin tomándola bruscamente por el brazo, Lavender y Parvati se pararon rápidamente, mientras Harry hizo un gesto como para tratar de detenerlo - ¡suéltame Colín me haces! daño - grito Ginny - Colin tranquilízate - dijo Harry ya tomando cartas en el asunto - tu no te metas - grito Colin ya furioso - no es el lugar para hablar de estas cosas - dijo Harry, sintiendo vergüenza ajena por Ginny, la cual estaba dando un espectáculo delante de Lavender y Parvatil, que de seguro se lo contarían a todo el colegio - ¡es por él Verdad! - grito Colin empujando a Harry (que era bastante esmirriado para su edad) - por supuesto que no, ya te dije ¡EL Y YO NO TENEMOS NADA! - Harry ya un poco molesto por el empujo de Colín y por como trataba a Ginny, que era como una hermana para él se acerco con un tono de voz bastante mas alto - COLIN SUELTA A GINNY - Lavender ahogo un breve grito, Parvati ayudo a Ginny con los gritos - NO PELEEN - gritaban Ginny y Parvati, Colin le había caído encima a Harry encima, ambos se envolvieron en una pelea de patadas y puños.  
  
Al salir de su ducha (envuelta en una toalla Vinotinto con sus iniciales) Hermione escucho unos gritos en la sala común, pensando lo peor salió corriendo así como se encontraba, semi empapada y semi desnuda, se llevo la sorpresa del siglo cuando encontró a Harry y a Colin tirados en el suelo, como perros y gatos, matándose a golpes, mientras Ginny y Lavender gritaban como locas, y Parvati se hechaba a llorar en un estados de nervios poco usual , Hermione bajo corriendo las escaleras y en los últimos tres se resbalo por estar mojada, pegándose en una pierna - coño, hagan algo, deténgalos - grito la chica de cabello enmarañado, mientras intentaba levantarse.  
  
Colin se encontraba sobre Harry, pegándole en el estomago, mientras Harry con un labio partido, hacia que a Colin le sangrara la nariz por lo golpes que le pagaba el flacuchento cara rajada. Ginny reaccionando intento tomarle un brazo a Colín diciendo - YA BASTA - pero el muchacho en su estado de rabia y odio de un manotazo se soltó, tumbando a Ginny al suelo, la muchacha se pego en la cabeza (suerte que hay alfombra en la sala común) la joven algo aturdida, se ayudo a levantar por Lavender y Parvati. El cuadro de entrada se abrió y por el aparecio Ron, no le costo mucho entender lo que pasaba, mientras veía que Hermione se sobaba el tobillo, Ginny era ayudada a levantarse por Lavender y Parvati, y Harry era (me perdonaran la palabra) coñeaseado por Colin, hizo algo inteligente (por primera vez) saco su varita y recordando a Hermione en su primer año utilizo un hechizo practico - PETRIFICUS TOTALUS - Colin quedo como piedra mientras Harry se quitaba debajo de él. - Maldito loco - dijo Harry mientras se quitaba con la mano, la sangre de su boca, Ginny estaba pálida y Hermione hacía un esfuerzo inmenso porque no se le callera la toalla. Luego de que le explicaron todo desde el comienzo a Hermione y a Ron ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta, pues el Colín se las traía - segura que no le cortas por Harry... Ginny dime con la verdad - pregunto Hermione, luego de que ambas se encontraban en el cuarto de Hermione con el seguro puesto y esperando a que Ron les dijera que Colín y Harry estaban bien en la enfermería - no... no es por Harry... es por otra cosa... me siento atrapado... atosigada... es un sentimiento horrible Hermione, es como cuando el diario de Riddle, mas o menos, Colin es tierno si, pero a veces estan sobre protector, atosigante que me desespera y me da miedo de lo que pueda pasar de ahora en adelante, esta un poco trastornado por todo esto - explico Ginny con algo de temor - un poco... bastante diría yo... ese tipo de amor es peligroso - comento Hermione mientras se cepillaba el cabello - Ginny, podrías pasarme un broche que esta en mi mesa - dijo Hermione mientras se recogía su melena, Ginny habría la gaveta de la mesa y en vez de sacar un broche saco una prenda interior, negra con gris - Hermione y este de donde lo sacaste y de quien es _ dijo Ginny algo enojado porque su amiga no le contare - pues... es también de Draco - confeso Hermione algo apenada - ¡QUE!, DE NUEVO - grito Ginny, tirando rápidamente el inteiror al cajón y corriendo al baño a lavarse la mano - Hermione te recomiendo que te andes con cuidado, estamos - aconsejo Ginny, bastante angustiada por la salud mental de su amiga (n/a ya saben no solo por andar con Draco... lo de los interiores es preocupante también)  
  
DEJEN REVIEW PLEASE; PO FAVOR!!!! 


End file.
